My servant, Your subject
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: Arthur would admit he did look rather pale, and blood had crested on him. The boy backed away slowly, observing Arthur at the same time. “What’s you’re name!” “Alfred.” The boy blurt, shaking, he really was afraid. Rated T, please read.
1. Crossed paths

_-Gasps- The start of a story...that actually goes together?! Yes, that's right, I finally had a multiple chapter story, a Hetalia AU, to write about, and the idea came from I little piece I wrote for a song meme. It was a little different however and the idea has changed into something a little different. It's taken me a while to think of a tittle for this story. -heads desk- _

_I disown everything, and I hope you all enjoy this, and keep reading it  
_

* * *

Arthur sigh, he was being dragged back here. Did his assistant really have to bring him here of all places, it was filthy and old, run down. It was nothing but poverty here. People watched as the carriage was pulled along, amazed to see something that high end be here. His assistance shifted nervously, Arthur smirked, he knew why he had been brought now.

No one messed with Arthur Kirkland, at least not without a death wish. He had more power then the actual Prince and King, he could simply lift a finger and everyone would grow quiet. He was one of the three; however he was the one with the most power. There as Francis Bonnefoy, and Antonio Fernandez Carriendo, those were the other two, not as powerful as Arthur, but they were close.

His assistant shifted again, obviously noticing the smirk on the powerful nobleman's face. Though his green eyes were peering out the window, the assistant had a feeling Arthur was watching him. The man stiffened and looked out the window. Arthur wondered where he was going this time, hopefully it wasn't Francis house, if there was one thing that was known, it was that Arthur and Francis didn't get along. Antonio was too carefree to notice any grudge much less hold one.

There was little Arthur could do though if they were going there. He let the horses trot along, not speaking with his assistant, who was smartly keeping his mouth shut. Arthur wasn't in the mood for much conversation, neither was the assistant. However the assistant was growing uneasy with the silence and broke it, wrong move.

"These poor people." The assistant pointed out, gulping loudly in the process.

Arthur didn't reply, keeping his eyes out the window, which was slowly turning into farms and plantations, the country was setting in. Forest started to line and shade the left side of the road. Arthur looked out at the farms and fields with boredom. The assistant was about to make another comment, he glared sharply and the man swallowed his words.

The ride was smooth and silent for a good while longer. That was, of course, before it came to a rather sharp stop and sent Arthur towards the seat in front of him. He grumbled and fixed his hat and appearance, blonde hair was in the right place. The assistant had left quickly, rushing to the driver who toppled from his seat. Arthur growled, but left like a proper noble man. He spotted the two men, both afraid and confused.

"What the bloody hell?!" He snapped at the driver who cringed, getting to his feet as quick as he could.

"Some boy ran into the road." The driver defended, Arthur of course thought it was some excuse. He huffed and turned on his heels, heading to inspect what was there.

Indeed there was a boy, much to his shock, at least the age of sixteen, staring up at the horses in utter fear. He was frozen, blue eyes wide, blonde hair mattered and messy. His closes were ripped and dirty, _he_ was ripped and dirty as well. As if the sound of Arthur caught his attention, his eyes only grew wider with fear.

"Are you an idiot!" He snapped at the teen who was now scrabbling to his feet, shaking his head so hard he stumbled dizzily. Arthur would admit he did look rather pale, and blood had crested on him. The boy backed away slowly, observing Arthur at the same time. "What's you're name?!"

"Alfred." The boy blurt, shaking, he really was afraid.

"Why the bloody hell are you running in front of my carriage?!" Arthur snapped, the boy cringed in a familiar fashion as everyone else.

The boy looked at him, suddenly becoming mute, he shook his had, as it was to terrible to say anything else. Arthur asked him the question again, and he didn't reply at all, no head movement or anything. He grew dizzy and stumbled bit, slowly getting out of the road, but without taking notice Arthur had a hold firmly on his arm. Alfred's eyes were the size of saucers, looking at Arthur, pleading and begging to be let go, and at the same time searching.

"You're coming with me!" Arthur snapped dragging Alfred back towards the carriage doors. He through him in, Alfred quickly found the darkest spot and took refugee for the time being. Arthur turned to the other two men who were staring. "Stop gawking and take me home, you bloody twats!"

Everyone filled in and the carriage headed for home. Arthur found Alfred looking out the windows in some sort of panic, looking like he was almost praying; begging God that something would go right in his life. Arthur watched him, wondering what he was going to do with a sixteen year old boy, one who was almost his height.

* * *

Alfred would admit it was stupid to run out into the road in the middle of the day like he did, much less split with Matthew, who was hopefully safe and not caught. Alfred couldn't help but hope the same thing for himself as he sat in that carriage with the mean looking nobleman. Alfred hoped he wasn't being taken to the police or anything, he didn't know where he was, and he didn't know who to trust either.

He was watching the other two men in the carriage, as far as he could tell, they didn't have weapons, but had news reached here, did they know who he was. He regretted telling them his name, if they didn't know what he looked like, surely they knew his name. He noticed the nobleman was sizing him up, and Alfred wished he was somewhat more presentable, he wasn't very use to people looking down on him.

He shifted slightly, looking out the window more, watching where he was going. He watched as they passed through the poor section of town, he frowned at it slightly; however found it wasn't a rather big part of town. They came to the middle class section, and to Alfred's relief he was safe for the time being. If the nobleman was going to turn him in, someone would have to fetch him, he would have time to talk someone into letting him out.

He gulped as they headed towards a rather large palace, he knew where he was. The Kingdom of Europa. With luck he was safe.

* * *

Arthur pulled Alfred out of that carriage, finding he didn't want to come out. Alfred didn't fight much though, merely looked around like someone was going to reach out at take him far away. Arthur pulled him into his house, grumbling and complaining about what a pain Alfred was being at the time. He told himself it was fear that was driving the boy to be like that, complete and utter fear. With a sigh he pushed him into the bathroom.

"Clean up, you grit." Arthur snapped throwing him a towel. He closed the door and yelled orders for his assistant, Kalida, to fetch the boy some clean clothes and help him look presentable. He stormed off to his room and made a quick pot of tea, and seating down in his study. He still had no clue what to do with Alfred. There was two choices, make him work for him, or care for him like a father or member of the family would.

There was one thing he had to find out though, and that was what had happened to Alfred to make him become so edge and fearful of just about every surrounding.

* * *

"They slipped away sir." Toris said his voice was shaky, as well as his body. He did not want to be the tell their leader the news, but he had drawn the shortest straw.

"Both of them?" Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow. Toris nodded quickly, swallowing air, his mouth was a desert. "How did they manage that?"

"We were noticed, I believe. The oldest lead us away, course was yelling nothing but 'GO!' and 'Run!', most likely to the other." Toris said quickly, like Ivan would get it if he went slower.

"They are rather stubborn children." Ivan said, turning away from Toris looking out the window. "I want them without fail, do you hear me Toris." Toris nodded quickly, making an agreeing noise as well. "Good, you can go now." Toris didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"I wonder what Master Kirkland wants to do with you." The other man from the carriage, Kalida, as Alfred learned. Kalida was a tan man, obviously not native to the Kingdom. He had dark hair and eyes to match the dark skin, Alfred could only place him in the area close to Kingdom of Indi, which was a small kingdom.

Alfred didn't say anything, as he changed behind some screen. He tossed his old clothes to the side, putting on some what itchy clothing; it didn't bother him too much. He fished through his pockets in his old clothes, finding what he wanted and quickly hiding it away before handed Kalida his clothes.

"Master Kirkland usually doesn't do this for people." Kalida continued as he led Alfred down the beautiful hallways, decorated and fancy. "He must see something in you."

Alfred's blood ran cold, but he still followed Kalida like a duckling to its mother.

"I'm sure, it's nothing bad." Kalida said smoothly and levelly. "You don't talk much do you?" Alfred nodded no, but other then that stayed quiet.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think. So review, other wise I think you dislike it and won't update._

_XD  
_


	2. Information

_Yeah, people like this, I'm so happy. I had some grim feeling everyone wasn't going to like it very much. However I woke up, rather early, this morning, not going into why, but I went to my email and found 14 messages, all from Fan Fiction, in a 6 hour time frame as well. I was really happy, and since people were like "Update, update!" I'm updating for you all._

_I disown everything, except the weirdness behind the whole plot.  
_

* * *

"What's your name?" Arthur asked Alfred, who was looking at the cup of tea in front of him. He hadn't touched any part of the things in front of him, he just stared at them.

"Alfred," he said quickly, "…sir."

"Your full name." Arthur said swiftly, he wasn't losing his patients, but he might find himself changing his mind.

"Alfred…" Alfred hesitated, "Johnson."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, wondering why Alfred has hesitated, looked like he was searching his brain for something. Had he lost his memory and he was just coming up with a name or what. "Why were you in the forest, in the shape you were in?"

Alfred fell silent, for once looking up at him; he looked to be secretly debating something in his head.

"Ignore that question then. Where are you from?" Arthur asked, again sipping his tea, gently.

Alfred looked at him, but didn't say anything. Soon Alfred avoided looking at him, like he was becoming rather uncomfortable. "A small village, very, very small, often invaded." Alfred muttered, looking at Arthur. "Kalida said he wonder's what you'll do with me." He changed the subject, Arthur noticed that quickly.

"That is not the question at hand." Arthur said, getting back on subject.

Alfred didn't talk, just stared.

"I see you want to know so much." Arthur snapped sharply. "I suppose I could have you work for me, as well as offer you a descent education in…this way of life." Arthur said setting his cup down on the table. "You're what, sixteen, seventeen?"

"Sixteen, sir." Alfred said firmly.

Arthur smiled, finally figuring out what he could do with Alfred. The boy would be busy, but not a servant to him either. Alfred gave a weak smile, still leaving his things untouched. Arthur left him there; he had other business to attend to.

* * *

Alfred felt sick, horribly, horribly sick. He didn't want to touch anything; he still didn't completely trust this Master Kirkland like Kalida did. He went to his room, the one he had been shown before being directed to the study. Alfred sighed at the sight of it. It wasn't much; it had a bed, a dresser and a nearby restroom.

It was a blue room, slightly darker then the color of his own blue eyes, he sighed. Alfred fell on the pale bedding, feeling the room spin slightly. He was sick with worry, he hated this, and he hated that it may be harder for him to slip away. Arthur was giving him so much, not having much of a clue who he was. Alfred wondered if knowledge would have made this come out differently.

Matthew suddenly came to mind. Alfred eyes widened, he wondered how his cousin was fairing in this whole ordeal. He closed his eyes, muttering a few words, before it seemed sleep finally took him.

* * *

Francis blinked; it was like he couldn't understand the knowledge that had just been given to him. Francis was always one for gossip, but this was more then just gossip, this was news, maybe more then news, maybe it was something they needed to look out for. It wasn't easy to wipe out a royal family, much less a small branch as well. Now there was a Kingdom crumbling somewhere.

Antonio was the one to tell him the grave news, he was always traveling it seemed, so he had a better idea of what was going on. But still a whole royal family, secondary branch and all, in one night, and no clue which kingdom was the cause of it. It was sure to make just about everyone's mouth gap and they would blink at some one.

"The whole Americana Kingdom!" Francis shrieked, like he hadn't confirmed it enough.

"The whole royal family is wiped out." Antonio said grimly, confirming it. "The Latina Kingdom hasn't been touch though."

"How do you wipe out a whole royal family with so little people noticing?!" Francis quizzed.

"I don't know, but there are rumors, though I don't think their true." Antonio said. "They're probably just to keep people's hopes up." Francis gave him a look of Oh-do-tell. "Two escaped, mainly the two children."

"Someone can always slip away my friend." Francis laughed, rather nervously, they both did. The Americana Kingdom had been growing into a strong kingdom and now…now it was gone.

* * *

He was lost…again. That was the fifth time that day he had come across that tree, he was going circles, walking blindly, hoping to god that something might go right and he would be about to get out of the forest. A road was what he needed to find, eventually he would come to a town or something. Maybe he could find Alfred, then things would get better, right?

Matthew didn't know any more, they only thing he did know that he was that he was tired, hungry, and emotionally out of order, Alfred wasn't to far from the same. They were lucky to be alive, and now they were separated. He wish Alfred was there, he would be able to lighten the mood, mutter something encouraging, or claim he would save them because he was a hero.

Kumajiruo was the only one with him, and that seemed to be making Matthew's self-esteem drop even lower then it needed to be. It was getting dark and they weren't getting much of any where. Matthew told himself to just walk straight, and he did, sure he hit a couple of trees as the night fell and laid there. He came to an estate, the back of one, scurrying off into the rose bushes without much thought.

* * *

No one had a clue who, or why, and that was all the cover they needed. As far as Ivan was concerned all he needed to do was act shocked to the whole thing, maybe help with 'security' over in the crumbling and panicking kingdom. He liked it when people panicked, he liked watching them scrabble about, and grow impatient with one another. It just toke the right things to make things go from bad to worse.

Things seemed to move along smoothly; well it would if it wasn't for the two people who slipped through his fingers. However now, he knew mostly everything there was to know about them. Ivan wasn't going to take any chances this time. He need them gone, they were the only ones who knew who committed the crime.

How much longer could they last, they would come out of hiding, grief would become to heavy, he would find them and crush them, or better 'shelter' them from all the bad things. Then they would be his, as well as the Americana Kingdom.

* * *

Alfred woke up in a haze, a sudden panic ran through him, and his arm flew to where Mathew was usually cuddled with Kumajiruo. He looked over, finding nothing more then a pillow, a pillow he seemed to position to be like Mathew was there to calm him. He sighed, remembering where he was and what he way he was there. He threw the pillow against the head board as he got out of the bed.

His stomach growled, he hadn't eaten since…since…since the food he had snatched before bolting out the door with Mathew, about two or more days ago. It had just been bread, grapes, and cooked meat, that both he and Mathew had munched on from time to time. He figured he would just about eat anything eatable.

He walked down the fancy hallways, paintings and vases, sometime small sculptures lined the walls. He went down the dark wooden stairs, he didn't know what type of wood it was, but it was clearly something nice. Alfred heard chattering, coming from a room close to the by, a pallor maybe, Alfred didn't know, but something caught his ear.

"The _whole_ royal family." A voice said, it was deep like Arthurs, same Europa accent, only this was sound different. "There is a rumor going around that two escaped."

"Why do I gave a damn, Francis!?" Arthur's voice snapped.

"The Soviet Kingdom thinks it's true, in fact they're offering money for information." The other, Francis said, Alfred froze, gently backing away up stairs, that was way too much to hear.

* * *

_Alright so everyone got a little more info, and I'm sure all the smart people well figure something out. And there's something one Mattie, aside form Alfred's worry. ANd Francis and Antonio talking, and an investigating Arthur._

_Please RxR  
_


	3. Something's not right

_Hahaha, chapter three for everyone. You all make me laugh, I love your reviews, they make me smile. Any way, I have up to about chapter 7 done, seven is a hard chapter for me. I'll try to get to eight by tonight, and have have four posted before I go to bed. That's just the plan though, I don't know if it will actually happen. Anyway I'm having a blast righting the whole thing, but it's very hard to keep Alfred in character, his role is to serious later one, it's gettng easier though._

_I disown everything.  
_

* * *

Ivan sighed, the two sons of both the main and second branch had escaped his grasp. His hand ran across the cold metal. It was smooth, and smelt like blood. Ivan smiled darkly, despite the things gone wrong, a lot more things had gone right. Moving the Soviet Kingdom's army and men in had set peace among the people; he was playing all the right cards.

He looked up at the symbol his hand was one, and his smile only became darker. It was an eagle, its wings spread out broadly, like it was about to take flight. The head was looking to the side, a different set of feathers on its head. The symbol of the main branch, and no doubt the last member would hold on to it. The other one next to was smaller, almost ignored, but he knew what it was. The simple maple leaf was for the secondary branch.

"Why don't you two come back home?" Ivan asked, like the two were right there behind him.

* * *

Arthur had dragged Alfred along with him this time. He wanted to see how the boy would fair in public, most likely to figure out the things he would need to work on. He had gotten in the carriage uneasily, and he was still glancing behind him and such. Arthur had decided to take Alfred to his favorite tea place, which meant Alfred had to wear something more presentable, the work clothes wouldn't cut it here.

Alfred was in a suit, it was on of Arthur's old ones, and it fit him slightly, it was a little big for him in some places. Alfred wasn't all that excited about going out into town, but he didn't have a choice. To Arthur, he was some small village boy who nearly escaped death. Arthur talked to him a lot, trying to get the poor boy to talk to him more, but he hadn't said a word, other than a 'yes sir' at breakfast.

They reached the tea place and both left the carriage, Arthur leading the way in, Alfred was his silent shadow. Sure some people looked, what was the Arthur Kirkland doing with a boy, others didn't think much of the whole thing, it was the Arthur Kirkland, either the boy was in trouble or some poor soul caught in a trap.

A waitress asked what they want, Arthur simply said his usual, and that was that. The waitress turned to Alfred, who was feeling both her glance and Arthur's. Part of him wanted to get up and just leave, leave and make everything right, and other part just wanted to disappear. It almost felt like the whole restaurant was watching him.

He shifted uncomfortably, debating if he should ask for what he wanted or not. "Do you have a cup of coffee?" He heard himself ask, and it was like time stopped. He glanced at Arthur who scolded, and the whole place looked like he had just told them he had killed the king or something. The waitress nodded and ran off quickly, people turned back to what they were doing.

"Coffee?" Arthur questioned sourly.

"It was the only thing we could afford." Alfred lied defending himself at the same time. He knew the Coffee and tea were some what close in price. Alfred looked away, hoping Arthur would drop the subject, or lecture him on something stupid and pointless. To his luck, the waitress came back with their drinks and left again, the subject had been left alone.

* * *

Francis was a rather big fan of roses; he loved his rose bushes in the back. The red rose of course was his favorites, and dominated most of the garden. It would have been better is he was walking with some else, some who was either in bed with him the night before, or would soon. That didn't mean he couldn't stand being alone, that usually he would walk down memory lane or something. He would remember when he would tease Arthur and not the other way around, and Antonio would just laugh with them.

"Kumajiruo, some one's coming!" A hushed whispered shout sounded to Francis's right. There was a grumbling sound, before a sharp 'SSSHHHHHH!'

It grew quiet, and Francis turned, he had to get to the other side of the bush to figure out what was going on. He knew the voice and whatever were hiding in a dead end, no where to run, not without running into him at least, or getting more, and more lost. Francis turned again, walking towards the section of the garden; he knew the whole thing like the back of his hand.

His boots thumped on the stones, no doubt making it sound like he had walked away. He grew closer, knowing by now they must have heard him coming. He rounded the corner, finding a boy with blonde hair, wavy and longer, like Francis's in a sense. Blue eyes were looking at him, almost desperate to get away and out of there. There was a white furred bear like animal beside him, obviously the thing the grumbled.

Francis placed the boy at around the age fourteen. He looked like he had been mauled by something, as well as thrown in the mud.

"Hel-lo?" Francis said watching the young boy who wasn't doing far from the same. "Who are you and what exactly are you doing in my roses bushes?"

"Mathew." The boy informed quickly. "I was just resting, I was going to leave soon, I promise."

Francis looked at Mathew, he really looked like he could use a place to call home for a while, just a while though, or at least until he was actually ready to go.

* * *

Kiku Honda was not exactly the happiest person when he heard what had happened. The Americana Kingdom left to crumble, the royal family gone, with only a rumor of two survivors. It didn't make it any better that the Soviet Kingdom was moving in, he knew better then that, he had been around enough to know when something was up. His relatives were watching the whole situation, just watching, Kiku seemed to be the only one noticing something was off.

He hoped the rumors were true, he had been good friends with the possible survivors, sure he was older then them, but he knew them and was good friends. Kiku had noticed the growing uneasiness of the Asia East realm, his relatives figuring out what to do. Wang Yao, who was the oldest and like an older brother to him, holding back, wondering what kingdom would be next.

No one had pointed fingers at anyone just yet, as far as they knew it was reforms, but Kiku was thinking other wise. The Americana Kingdom had been a place for everyone, no matter what. It was freedom, a second chance, Kiku had been there a lot, visiting of course, it was charming, loud and noisy, but there was still a certain charm to it. You would be out of your mind to be a reformer.

He had a good idea of who would do such a thing, always being turned down.

"You're only thinking that way because the Nihon Kingdom is on bad terms with them, aru." Wang would say.

"You're going to let that stupid grudge tell you what to thing, I though you were better then that, Kiku." Im Yong Soo said, looking up from the game he was play when Kiku told him.

"Are you sure?" Taiwan would ask, looking at him worriedly.

Hong Kong would look at him blankly; Kiku never knew what he was thinking.

Either way, Kiku still had a feeling the Soviet Kingdom was the cause of all the chaos.

* * *

Usually the sound of any pen meeting the surface of any desk would annoy Arthur. Alfred did it when he couldn't think or what uneasy about something, Arthur found that out. It drove him nuts, and he had snatched the pen away from the boy, only to have him fidget slightly. However at the time Arthur was too deep in thought to actually even notice it.

It was later, well into the night, slightly past midnight. Arthur's work had been laying forgotten there since he had gone to address it. Strangle something was bothering him, actually a lot of things were, and the fact that Alfred wasn't doing much to explain. There was nothing really wrong or bad about him, but things were adding up. Few little villages, anywhere really, had any idea what coffee or tea was, much less had it. If they had, they were becoming more then just some small village.

Coffee, what was with that? Tea was the main thing served here, and usually it was only travelers were the ones who asked for coffee. Mostly people from the Americana Kingdom. The kingdom that had recently had its royal family right clean off the face of the earth, shortly before Alfred and him crossed paths.

It could possibly explain the uneasiness that that was plaguing Alfred at the moment. Had he been there? Did that mean, Francis rumor was true? Was Alfred some last member of the royal family? Was there another one? Arthur didn't know, but he almost was sympathetic to Alfred; however it was more pity then anything else.

It was just a theory though, and nothing more, there was no way to know what was right or not. Alfred wasn't doing much talking.

* * *

Mathew would admit, he did feel uneasy with the man, Francis as he learned, watched him eat eagerly. Mathew had always been out shined by his cousin; he wasn't use to being noticed so much. That didn't mean he wasn't happy with anything that was happening, he was grateful for the stroke of good fortune.

That of course made him think of Alfred, hoping some how somewhere he got a break and could stay there still things settled down. Was he eating some one out of house and home, which he could do even if that had been eating normally. Was Alfred sheltered? Was he save and warm? Mathew sighed and the plate seemed to fill with food again. Mathew was cleaned and tended to; Francis was doing everything he could do with his care.

Mathew talked while eating; it wasn't about what happened to cause him to come to his garden. It was nothing more then small talk, and wonderful comments on how great the food was. Mathew did everything and anything to avoid talking about himself, Alfred told him not to do that, if he did, make stuff up. Mathew was a horrible liar, he usually got nervous, somehow he was pulling it off.

* * *

Alfred was someone new to him, and that was something rare. They had stumbled across each other and for the first time in a while, someone other then the servants noticed him. He liked Alfred, in fact he liked talking to him, though Alfred looked like he would rather be else were. Arthur rarely had someone new to live with, and Peter liked this new person. In fact he had befriended him rather quickly, well Alfred made him thing that. His jerky older brother might have done something right.

* * *

_See I love Matthew, I gave him a place to stay. And you all were worried. And yes, there's Peter and Kiku, and Yeah. I'm so original with names aren't I?_

_Please RxR_


	4. Reunion

_Yes, I could update before I went to sleep. Chapter eight is all typed, but five won't be entered till chapter nine is about half way done. I know, I know, I can't stop righting this, and the weather is perfect for a story like this as well. It's getting good. _

_I disown everything.  
_

* * *

Weeks had past, and Alfred figured he was doing good. He talked more, and it felt good, he had warmed up, obviously seeing Arthur had no intentions or clue as to who he was. To Arthur he was still Alfred Johnson, not Alfred F. Jones. Things were going good, sure Arthur still dragged him places against he will, and he was kicking and screaming not to go on the inside, but he didn't want Arthur mad at him. It wasn't like he hadn't meet new people, or he wasn't making a life in this new Kingdom.

Feliciano Vargas was a younger nobleman, just a year older then Alfred, and he was always clinging to another, stricter nobleman, Ludwig. Feliciano had been living with a man named Roderich Edelstien, another nobleman, but had no choice but to let him go. Ludwig was the younger brother of Gilbert Willschmidt, a man who had a thing for fighting, he was more knight then nobleman. Either way they both seemed to like him, or put up with him, he did the same sometimes.

Feliciano had a thing with pasta and as well as Lugwig, who sometimes showed signs of the same affection. They seemed to be childhood friends, so they easily put up with each other. It had taken Alfred a coupled of meetings and run ins with the two before had could somewhat be himself. He felt somewhat normal with them, though Ludwig wasn't afraid to lay down some by the book rule for Alfred.

Alfred still found himself thinking of Matthew, it was only natural for him to worry about his younger twin like cousin. Alfred knew he was usually out done, or forgotten, sometimes thought to be him by his own friends. Alfred felt for him, Matthew was all around a nice guy who should get better, but there was little Alfred could do.

"My brother said Francis had taken some one in too." Feliciano said one afternoon. He was talking about his brother at the time, his older brother who lived with Antonio, who Alfred still had to meet, as well was Francis. "They had some white bear thing."

Alfred stopped; usually he didn't listen to Feliciano's rambling much, mostly because it didn't take long for the subject to change to pasta. However he was talking with Ludwig and Alfred about his brother and usually then things stayed on subject.

"A white bear thing?" Ludwig asked, and Feliciano nodded, Alfred had come to realize they didn't have very many Polar Bears in Europa.

"He said he was rather soft spoken—" Feliciano managed before Alfred cut in.

"Did your brother get his name?!" He asked sharply, causing both Ludwig and Feliciano to look at him like he was crazy. Feliciano looked up in thought, like the sky would have his answer.

"I don't think he did."

Alfred's hopes sunk slightly; there was a slight chance of Mathew here, in Europa. That and his outburst had caused Ludwig and Feliciano to look at him strange, almost like he was crazy. Alfred excused himself quickly before anything else could happen.

* * *

Matthew liked Francis, and he was more then happy to do whatever the man wanted him too. Francis seemed to like him as well, and after seeing his love life, Matthew could almost understand why. Though Francis could never actually replace his father, he was turning into a rather good uncle who took him in. Sure he teased Matthew and flustered him a bit, but it wasn't something Matthew could easily put up with.

Francis gave him a rather nice education; it almost matched the one had he had at home. He was taught French, which he knew some from before. Sometimes the two would only talk in French, and Matthew didn't mind. He found he was rather handy with it, like Alfred was with Spanish from time to time.

Kumajiruo was still himself, and Francis didn't mind him. He asked questions from time to time, and Matthew would answer them to the best of his ability to lie. Most were question that lead to where Matthew had been born, and there was one thing Matthew had learned about Francis was he liked to talk. In fact he wouldn't let the while Americana thing drop so easily, and Matthew was really watching his lying skills.

"Ah, there you are Matthew." He heard Francis's voice in his doorway. Matthew turned to look at the older blonde. "I'm having a guest come tomorrow, and we have a somewhat love hate relationship, just to warn you." Matthew nodded.

* * *

Arthur had to go looking for Alfred, Feliciano had told him he had acted weird before leaving, asking about the supposed boy Francis had took in. That had been the reason Francis invited him over, to most likely rub it in his face he had some one to care for, like Arthur didn't. He had his younger brother Peter, who he was rather distant from. But he did take him after their parents had passed away from a disease that had almost taken him as well.

Peter and him were never really like most brothers were, Arthur paid him little heed, unless it was need, and even then sometimes he didn't bother. The boy wanted attention, his parents had spoiled him at home, Peter was loud, big hearted, which wasn't horrible, but he was small, he could never get anything done, much less be a higher, more powerful nobleman then Arthur.

However much to his annoyance, Peter was really the only person Alfred seemed to talk to, like talk to talk to. Sure Alfred had talked to him before, and the held out some good conversations, but Peter had somehow pried enough to cause Alfred to yell at him about how hard life can be. Peter had just about left him alone after that, going to bother Arthur, who now had to go and find Alfred.

Arthur would never admit, but he was worried. Something told him Alfred wasn't this bottled up, much less quiet. And with the possibility of him being from the Americana Kingdom, bothered him as well. Arthur assured himself he was some servant in the castle, but what if…what if he wasn't? So many possibilities for a sixteen year old who had almost been run over.

Arthur sighed as he reached his gardens, which was for any creature that needed a home, magical ones mainly. Sure Arthur was laughed at for believing to see them, but he didn't mind, they were real. The garden was the last place Peter had seen him, most likely the place he had stormed off to. Arthur didn't have time for this; he had things to do, like see Francis.

He found Alfred standing in the mist of his garden, staring rather blankly. Arthur of course snapped him out of that quickly, no words were exchanged, Arthur just grabbed him and pulled him off. He snapped at his carriage people, before he felt a light tap on his shoulder, a rather timid Alfred was there knocking.

"Where are we going?" He asked, Arthur was glad he was becoming more and more curious.

"_I'm_ going to see Francis, an acquaintance of mine." Arthur snapped, holding a finger up. Alfred's blue eyes almost flickered with him, and he looked like he was choking on his stomach. "_You_ are going to see the person he took under his guardianship." Alfred had become rather unreadable.

Alfred remained hard to read the whole ride to Francis's house. He looked like he wasn't trying to get his hopes to high, will at the same time shooting them sky high. Arthur didn't know why, but it seemed to remind him of when Alfred and him first crossed paths. Alfred had seemed rather worried about something. What, Arthur didn't know, and it was something he needed to know.

* * *

Alfred gulped looking up at the huge castle like mansion of the other nobleman. It looked like Arthur's, big and a light palish shade of some color. However this house looked like it was made of roses more then brinks and stones. There were statues of cupids and just about anything that meant love, or sexual tension it seemed. Alfred's hope wavered a bit, personally if he ended up here, he would have ran, no matter what.

Arthur dragged him along, mutter and grunting about Francis. Alfred knew they just about hated each other, so why was he even bothering to come. They entered and the servants scurried of to find their master, as well as not displease the already angered Arthur Kirkland. A laugh came, it seemed some what smooth and relaxed, as well as flirty and teasing. Something sounded in French, or that's what Alfred figured it was. Arthur grumbled.

"He can speak bloody English." Arthur grumbled, a sight pink tint, Alfred had no clue what was going on. Arthur went of in some direction, and Alfred followed, obviously not seeing the possible Matthew around.

"It's good to see you again Arthur, you haven't changed much!" A man with long lustrous blonde hair, who suddenly appeared at took Arthur's waist, said. "Not a single change at all."

Arthur whacked him off, Alfred simply watched, getting the idea of why Arthur hated him so much. "Keep you're bloody hand's to yourself!"

"You're so mean." The man said dramatically. Finally Alfred was noticed. "Who's this?" Arthur looked like he was about to open his mouth when the man started talking again. "Arthur…you really should take shame on yourself—"

"Get you're mind out of bloody, fucking, gutter, Francis!" Arthur snapped sharply, before collecting himself and speaking again. "This is Alfred Johnson; I took him in after he was nearly run over by my carriage." Alfred smiled weakly.

Francis blinked at him, before yelling something in French; someone was obviously startled in the other room. There was a clumsy thud of things falling, and a quicker scurry to pick them up. Eventually they came out, and Alfred felt it become hard to breathe again. He wanted to run over and hug the younger boy who was looking at him, pale, like he had seen some ghost.

Arthur was blinking at Matthew, who was felt relief wash over him. He wasn't choking like Alfred, or looking like he was. He was fighting the urge was well to run over and hug his cousin, the one who he hoped hadn't suffered from a different faith.

"Arthur…Alfred, this is Matthew Willcons." Francis informed, Alfred cringed at the closeness to his real last name. "I found him sleeping in my garden; with his…what do you call that thing again?"

"Polar bear." Matthew, as well as Alfred informed, Arthur turned to him sharply. Francis merely looked between the two but though nothing of it.

"Alfred, do you know him?" Arthur questioned, and Alfred swallowed. Yes of course he knew him, they grew up together, they were blood brothers, he was the last member of his family. It wasn't like he could deny it either, Matthew and him were like twins, they looked related.

"He's my cousin." Alfred choked, hoping Matthew's story was close to his, if not the same, but knowing Matthew, something was going to have to be explained.

* * *

_I'm so evilly good ain't I? See Matthew and Alfred got back together some what, and it only gets better form here on out. And now you are all wondering what's going to happen next, good think that way._

_Please RxR  
_


	5. Lies and Truth

_Things are just heating up. And to let you all know I finished chapter nine. I'm trying to stay a good four chapter's in front of y'all. Just relax, I should had six up hopefully around lunch time...well for me at least. Any way, I'm really glad you all like this, it helps me keep on writing._

_I disown everything  
_

* * *

The Nihon Kingdom was not happy about the fact that the Soviet Kingdom was expanding. The Americana Kingdom had slowed the process, they didn't exactly approve of the ruling, they kept things in check. They saved some smaller kingdoms from being eaten up by the Soviet Kingdom, and they paid that price with their royal family. The Emperor of the kingdom was more then ready to declare war if it came anywhere near the Asia East realm. His son was more then ready to place full faith in the rumors and head west.

Kiku was growing worried, he knew the two could fair for themselves, but if they were wanted dead, it was only a matter of time before something was compromised. They weren't exactly the most graceful set either, Kiku was sure their seeing was fleeting from what they claimed it to be. They were stubborn about it two, and it was horrible, or dramatic need for eyewear, it was just fleeting slowly.

He needed to find them fast, he needed proof and evidence, before anything else can be held out.

* * *

The ride back home was not exactly the best thing in the world for Alfred. Arthur was looking at him, obviously disapproving the fact that he had been lied too. Turned out Francis spilled the bean about Matthew's story. Alfred hated Matthew's lying skills; seriously he had told him things to stir clear of. Still there were still come good things, like the fact that they had been orphaned before getting a job at the Americana palace. Alfred watched Matthew squirm under his watch as Francis told all, his eyes were screaming sorry, and it's not like Alfred couldn't forgive him.

Alfred's story of a small village boy story, wasn't cutting it any more, he would now have to go by the story Matthew told. Arthur looked almost prideful, like he knew something was off, Alfred was sure he figured out the reason for his strong like of coffee. Americana noblemen and Europa noblemen were always doing business, and coffee was a usual for Americana people.

"So you were a servant in the Americana Palace?" Arthur asked his legs folded and his hands folded on top of them. Alfred nodded weakly; it wasn't supposed to be like this. "Why would you lie about such a thing?"

"I didn't know who to trust…yet." Alfred defended, feeling there was a second reason, one he was too embarrassed to admit. "I don't know, I wasn't thinking."

"You sure as bloody hell were." Arthur said, catching him red handed. "I knew you were hiding something."

Alfred looked down at his shoes; he was hiding something, a lot of something. Arthur was acting like it was horrible thing to lie about not being a servant for some king way off. He made it seem like he wasn't being loyal to his kingdom, when in reality Alfred was just waiting for the right time, the right time to disappear from Arthur's life and get some help. He was more loyal then Arthur could image, he was just waiting and it was hard.

"You wouldn't happen to know you killed the royal family?" Arthur asked, actually sounding interested, like he knew someone who could use it. The only people were asking out front was the Soviet Kingdom, and Alfred did not want them coming, not coming for Arthur who had no clue what he would be doing.

Alfred looked at him, knowing very well the fate Arthur could be place on both their heads. He bit his lip, he knew every well who, and Alfred knew the people to go to for help. He could tell Arthur everything, surely something would happen, Arthur had enough power to make that happen. But there was another problem, the term the Europa Kingdom had with the other were good, it would be hard. Not telling Arthur the truth was the safest, for both sides of the deal.

"We ran before finding out." Alfred lied; Arthur looked at him, like he knew. _Please, don't go any further then that._ Alfred wished, he wanted Arthur out of it as much as he could.

Arthur sigh, but didn't push that much any more.

* * *

Toris knew the two reasons why Ivan attacked the Americana kingdom. He had been told over and over, and the first was simple and easy. The two had been locked in a cold war for a good while, and Ivan figured it would be best to end it. It was political, now he could do just about whatever he wanted, no one would stop them that much. It was also a warm up.

A warm up for something bigger, something that wasn't going to see it. Ivan wanted Europa, and Americana was just the practice run, only Ivan would be more up front with attack Europa. Toris wasn't exactly smiling and agreeing with everything. It was bad enough he was there, his small little kingdom was sucked in.

After Europa, Ivan could just take about anyone he wanted, but there was a problem. The two twin cousins who slipped away. They knew everything about what happened, and no doubt they would go looking for help, and who knew who they were going running too. Finding them was not an easy task, though they had been sighted near Europa, and that was worse. If Europa knew what was going on, a silent pull from underneath would be hard, and just about everyone Toris included would pay the price.

* * *

To Matthews luck, Alfred admitted he was lying, and Francis didn't question him further, he was off the hook, but from the look on the man Alfred had come with Alfred wasn't. He watched the two leave, Francis had angered the man, Arthur, and he had stormed off, Alfred a silent shadow behind him. One last look and he was gone, Matthew knew things would be easy for him.

Knowing Alfred, he would probably do something stupid and rash, something he would pay for in the end. He always meant good, but things weren't thought through that much. How much longer would he live with Arthur before he would leave, if he ever did? They were both clumsy, how much longer till he slipped up? All Matthew could do was hope it was a while away.

* * *

Peter wasn't being noisy, he was just curious as to what Alfred was like, what his past had been. Sure it as wrong to go in his room when he wasn't around, Arthur taught him that much, but that didn't stop him. Besides it was Alfred's fault, he was the one who just made him more curious. What could be so hard about his life, sure he had once been poor, so he had less stuff.

Peter searched through Alfred's things, there wasn't much to begin with. There were the clothes Arthur had dug up and given him, it wasn't helping that Alfred was just getting taller and taller. In the past weeks he had gotten slightly taller then Arthur. Aside from those clothes there wasn't much, hardly anything from before.

There had to be something, something small, tiny, something he could hold on to. Peter eyed the nightstand by the desk, his eyes shining, he hadn't looked there. There wasn't much there, a book that Alfred had hardly gotten into, a bible, a few pens and pencils, paper, and…was that made of fine metals? Peter grabbed it quickly, feeling the coolness, as well as the weigh; it was the right amount for the size.

Hardly anything of value caught his attention, but poor people didn't have family crests like these, not made of silver, much less gold, and least not without selling their lives away. He gawked at the eagle, the wings and body were silver, and it had a golden head. Wings outspread, with its head turned to the side. In its talons there was a banner, the name Jones was written on it.

Jones? Who was that? Alfred was Alfred Johnson, not Alfred Jones. It must have been someone else's, but had Arthur had anyone stay with the name? Peter gently put it in his pocket; he would ask Alfred about it before putting it back.

* * *

Alfred was lying to him again, he had a feeling. Surely with the current political problems that had been bubbling up, Americana, nearly wiped out, Nihon Kingdom preparing for war, the Soviet Kingdom growing in size. Arthur figured if you had a piece as to the reason why, or who, you would tell someone, not keep it bottle inside, covered safely by lies.

Still Alfred was giving him a look that was telling him to drop the subject, which was another reason he knew. It was like Alfred knew something, like what would happen if he said one little word that made sense. Still the other blonde seemed to have a lying problem, which Arthur wanted to get to the bottom of.

Arthur stormed off to his study, at least not before he gave Alfred some more chores around the house. Alfred wasn't complaining, in fact he looked relieved he was given work, he saw some excuse in it. Arthur sighed, as he sat at his desk. His work was piling up, he was a nobleman though, a powerful one, no one would really bother for it, besides it was just letters, and suck things along those lines.

He didn't get Alfred, then again he hadn't gotten his own brother, what hope was there?

* * *

_No, no, no!_ It had to be here, it was here when he left it, the back corner of the top nightstand drawer. But who…? Alfred tried not to pace, much less show much worry, he wished the work Arthur had given him would have last till dinner. At least he wouldn't be worrying, someone knew his secret, how much longer till the brought it up to Arthur. He ran a hand through his blonde looked, closed his eyes and let out a deep exhale.

"What's with you?" Peter's voice came to him. Shit. Alfred turned to him, he looked stressed, he _felt _stressed, he could make up some excuse.

"It's been a stressful day, that's all." Alfred said smiling it off.

"It would have to do with something in you're nightstand would it?" Peter asked, he was grinning like he knew something. Alfred's face fell into a scold, sneaky kid.

"What exactly would be missing?" Alfred asked, trying to make it seem like he wasn't sure anything was gone.

"Something like this." Peter was holding up what he wanted. "Hey, what are you d—" The door closed, and Alfred was between Peter and the door.

"Give it back!" Alfred said lowly.

"It's yours?"

"Yes," Alfred snapped, gripping Peter's wrist, snatching the thing away. "It was my father's and now it's mine."

"It's your family crest isn't it?!" Peter seemed to be growing with excitement. "It sure bets the one we have." Alfred couldn't agree more, a _unicorn_, really?

"Look, that's already gotten me in enough trouble as is." Alfred said shoving the crest in his pocket. "Don't go waving it around, much less talk about it with anyone."

"Who owned that before you're father?" Peter asked, he notice he caught Alfred off guard.

"My grandfather."

"And before that?"

"My great-grandfather. Does that even matter?"

"I thought your last name was Johnson."

"It _is_!" Alfred was growing rather annoyed rather quickly.

"Is that any way to talk to someone who's going to grow up to me more powerful then you and my brother?" Peter snapped quickly, that did it. Alfred could help but laugh, he hadn't laughed in so long, it actually felt good.

"You really think you'll be powerful then me?" Alfred managed as his laughter turned into chuckles. Peter crossed his arms, challenging the so called 'poor man', he nodded. That caused another fit of chuckles. "You'd have to be the king of Europa."

"What?"

"Even a nobleman bows to his king, try as he might; Arthur knows his place, under the king."

"But why would I have to be the king?" Peter asked, growing rather impatient with the whole thing.

"You want to know how owned that crest first?" Alfred had Peter where he wanted him. The younger boy looked at him, raised eyebrow, as if to say 'who'. Alfred smiled, with luck Peter would sound like a kid making up stories, and even then Alfred would make him not tell. "The Founder."

* * *

_Yes, now everyone put the pieces together. Yes, you are allowed to go 'HA, I knew it!' because, I would have hoped you got something from the other chapters and the title. On another thing I did a stupid typo on the title, but I fixed it, can't believe it took me that long to notice._

_Please RxR  
_


	6. Found and Leaving

_Chapter six~! ANd yes, I do write rather fast because I like this story and that usually gives me a good amount of motivation to write things quickly. Plus, every one seems to be eating it up, and I don't blame you, sometimes I'm even on the edge of my seat. This only the start of what you thought was suspence._

_I disown everything.  
_

* * *

She would do anything for her older brother. She loved him that much, and it wasn't like any one was really stopping her. She was just some woman walking the streets, a loaded woman walking the streets. Natalia was just about ready for anything, especially of she saw them. Six months had gone by, six month without her brother reaching his goal because of the accursed Prince and his cousin.

Finally Ivan gave her the mission of going to looking around in Europa, she went happily, she would do whatever he wished. Even if it meant having to drag a pain in the ass back home with her, maybe two. However she would have to take them without much notice of everyone else. But at least she could find them, and walking around the kingdom was a good idea.

She had been here roughly a week with no sign, she was being to wonder if Toris was just talking to keep living a while longer. Then again it was his troops who lost the two in the general area; one had to be here, at least. Besides she was doing it to put her lovely dear brother's mind at ease.

"Here's what Sir Kirkland ordered." Some merchant said, handing a smallish sized box to a blonde teenager. This wasn't just any blonde teenager though, it was her target.

"Lovely, more tea." The blonde said his voice was dripping with sarcasm. His voice was somewhat deeper then she remembered, she had been there when everything went down. She hurried over to the merchant's store, trying to stay out of the teen's sight.

"Well it keeps him happy, have a good day then." The merchant laughed, before directing his attention else where. "I'll be with you in a second madam."

That caused her to look up, the merchant was a roundish man, he was just doing his job. However it got the teen's attention, which was not good. His blue eyes narrowed, before he stormed away. At least she knew they were here.

* * *

Alfred came home in a rather stormy matter, which startled Arthur a bit. Alfred had become more open with him, but when Arthur asked what was wrong, he found Alfred had gone back to the first day they met. He was mute again, hearing Arthur's questions but never once saying a single word to answer them, just blank stares.

It bothered Arthur, Alfred didn't get like this regularly, maybe after seeing Matthew he would be quiet for a while, no more then an hour though, and then he would be back to the Alfred Arthur knew. It had been about six month since their paths crossed and Alfred had come out of the little shell he created. But now it was all rebuilt and everything.

He wasn't worried, just concerned, Arthur had never been good with younger people under his care. He would admit he wasn't the best father out there, but Alfred didn't mind much. However now, it seemed he was minding him a lot more, Peter as well it seemed. It bother him slightly, after seeing Matthew as well as saying he lied, Alfred lighten up a bit. He looked happy for once, he didn't look like there was a rain cloud over just him any more.

Arthur liked it when he was happy, hell, he lived when he laughed, though it was loud, that didn't mean it was a nice sound. He laughed at weird things, and while Arthur usually just thought it was some American joke or something and never though much of it. Peter on the other seemed to be trying to figure out what was so funny, as if he would get it or something.

He watched Alfred unpack the things he had gone to fetch; he was unpacking them for Kalida. When Alfred was done he turned and left, not a single word exchanged. He just walked by before the sound of the main door opening and closing was heard. What the hell was going on?

* * *

"Can't you talk to them~?" Gilbert said looking at his younger brother, Ludwig. Ludwig's face was grim, looking at his older brother like he had done some horrible crime.

"They asked to speak with you." Ludwig said, why was he so military like?

Gilbert was surprised, not many people asked for him, though he was awesome, he was forgotten. Every since the war with Roderich's little kingdom, he had been doing much of anything. The noble life was boring, it was better for his brother then him, he was more of a fighter, Ludwig was the organizer. Still someone was asking for him, awesome and wonderful him. He could put off being lazy for a while longer.

"Who is it again?" Gilbert asked figuring that might be an important thing to know before making an entrance.

"Alfred Johnson." Ludwig said looking annoyed. Gilbert could suddenly care less about seeing his guest. What was the kid Kirkland took in doing here in his house?

"What does he want?" Gilbert posed.

"To talk with you and no one else." Ludwig said, almost sounding bored. "He said it was a serious matter."

With a sigh Gilbert figured Arthur sent the boy with good reason, and though Gilbert he didn't want Arthur mad at him. He wasn't afraid just a very good observer that helped in his decision making. He could at least hear the kid through, what could come of it any way. He grumbled as he got to his feet, wondering why he would even but up with something like this.

"What does Kirkland want this time?" Gilbert asked, startling Alfred who was admiring the swords and such hanging on the wall.

"Arthur doesn't want anything." Alfred said turning to him, like it was something he should know. Gilbert sighed. "Jones wants you help."

"Who the hell is Jones?!" Gilbert snapped, he wasn't in the mood for games; he was in the mood for lounging around. The name sounded familiar, Gilbert didn't know why he recalled it. Jones. That was it, the last name of the Americana king, that was of course if he was remembering correctly. "Wait…isn't that whole family wiped out."

"No, and I need your help." Alfred said seriously. "Look I've heard what you've done, Arthur filled my in. I know you're pretty awesome on the battle field."

Alfred obviously knew how to talk to Gilbert. "What do you mean you need my help?"

"You don't get it do you?" Gilbert gave a nod that didn't need words to say 'you sure are hell are smart' even with the sarcasm intact. "My name isn't Alfred Johnson…its Alfred F. Jones, I'm the hero."

Gilbert looked at him, a raised eyebrow, before he could ask anything more; he found the answer he wanted. Either Alfred was really good at planning ahead or he wasn't playing around. "Well I didn't see that."

* * *

"Can you stop planning for one second, aru!" Wang complained, shaking Kiku who looked somewhat annoyed. "Every since you got that letter that's all you do, aru~." He whined, Kiku sighed and turned to his elder relative.

"I have to." Kiku said calmly, feeling Im Yong hover above him like a hawk.

"You know that battle formation originated in the ancient Kankoku Kingdom." Im Yong said, Kiku tried not to scold.

"You won't even tell use who the letters from, aru." Wang said quickly, he too was annoyed with Im Yong.

"From a friend, that's all." Kiku said, seeing he wasn't going to going to get much work done while his family was here.

"They're from the West though." Im Yong blurt, suddenly having the letter in hand, Kiku didn't remember him reaching for it.

"Give it back, please." Kiku asked, somewhat impatiently.

Im Yong handed it back, he knew better then to angry Kiku, he had when they were little and found it was not exactly the best thing to do. Wang recalled breaking that fight up, having to sit between the two boys the rest of the day. Both knew Kiku could pack a punch when he wanted to.

* * *

Alfred didn't like the fact that he had to leave so suddenly, much less leave without Matthew. He was leaving without warning, surely that would place Matthew in some sort of panic, that meant Arthur and Francis would somehow have to manage to calm him down. It wasn't easy to do that, not to Matthew, not after everything. He had to go though, she had seen him, no doubt, she probably heard about Arthur as well. She would find out and come here and then….

He didn't want to thinking about it. He got Gilbert's help for a reason, to protect everyone, to pull her away and out. That way no one he loved would get involved. Alfred shook his head again, he didn't want to think that way, it only made things harder, but he would admit he did fall into love. Only a month ago had he noticed the flutter in his stomach, the desire to please Arthur in any way, shape, or form. Leaving however wasn't helping.

The rain tapped at his window, he had retired to his room early, using that time to secretly pack. He knew the time the house usually shut down for the most part, it was soon, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried about being found out. Minutes ticked by and the rain fell harder, thunder was warning of the coming storm. Alfred swallowed, grabbing his things, the time was here, he had to go now, or he wasn't going to go at all.

He crept into the necessary rooms, resting a letter on a near by desk before leaving soundlessly. Arthur's room was the only one empty, which surprised him, much less sent fear racing through him. Arthur was still awake; things weren't getting any easier for him. As if begging him to stay, the house suddenly become rather squeaky

"Where in bloody hell are you going?" Arthur's voice commanded behind him when he reached the base of the stairs. Alfred froze; his worse fears were suddenly before him. He turned there was no reasonable answer for the question, even the real one reason sounded stupid and fake. "Alfred!"

He bit his lip, there was no choice. "I'm leaving, going to the Nihon Kingdom; it's safer for everyone if I'm there." His said hardly above a whisper.

"Wh-what?" Arthur said looking at him like he was crazy.

"I'm going to go save everyone by going there. I'll come back, I promise." Alfred was trying to sound reasonable, somewhat heroic, though he didn't feel it. "I have to Arthur."

"But why?"

"Ask Matthew, tell I said it was okay, not to lie any more, and that I trust you and only you." Alfred said with a half smile, Arthur was looking at him like he was crazy. "I know I sound crazy and stupid, but you have to understand."

Alfred knew Arthur wouldn't get it, and he was wasting time Gilbert was waiting; surely he wouldn't hear the end of it. He wanted to talk with Arthur more, tell him he would be alright and could handle himself. He wanted to put him at ease, embrace him and thank him, tell him it was harder then it looked, that he loved him. Alfred did have time to do all that, he need something that could say everything without a huge chunk of time.

He looked at Arthur, who was trying to come up with something to say, his green eyes looked at Alfred hurt. Biting his lips Alfred kissed his forehead swiftly before storming towards the storm. He wished himself a happy birthday before darting into the rain. He had wasted enough time was it was.

* * *

_It's a sad ending, but have no fear there is more to come. By the way, I just threw the birthday thing in there, don't ask me why, I just did okay. So yeah, Alfred was spotted, Kiku's got a letter, Alfred surprised Gilbert, and Alfred left....that about sums it up. By the way, I like writing Gilbert, he's kinda fun, his like Peter, I like writing Peter._

_Please RxR  
_


	7. A Year Later

_Just a warning in advance there is a time skip so yah. Time Skip~! So yeah chapter seven, things are starting to come together, very slowly._

_I disown everything  
_

* * *

"You can hardly see five centimeters in front of you!" Gilbert snapped, completely unafraid of whack a hurt Alfred on the head. "Sometimes I wonder about you, America."

"Why do you even call me that!" Alfred snapped, rubbing his soar head before Kiku swatted his hand away.

"It fits you that's why!" Gilbert snapped back, beaming. Over the year he had been with him, Gilbert had learned the true side of Alfred. He wasn't so quiet and soft-spoken like he had been in Europa. No he was loud and rather hard headed, youthful was the best word to describe him. He had only been calling Alfred, America since a week of being with him, and see as how he was the last member of the Americana main royal family, it fit well.

Kiku shock his head, he knew how childish Alfred could be, and the things he usually put off, losing his sight was one of them. Kiku had noticed a sharp decline, when Alfred was having some trouble noticing far away things. Now, after a rather nice hit to the head, it was in complete ruins. Kiku had some how convinced Gilbert to go and talk to members of the Austgary Kingdom.

Somehow in the whole mess of things they got Alfred some eyewear. Now he could see perfect, and Kiku was surprised to find that despite his clumsiness, Alfred didn't break them. It was just the fact they had to stay alive and get through the whole thing. The Soviet Kingdom was not all too happy with the sudden war for the Nihon Kingdom.

Kiku, Gilbert, and Alfred had taken quiet a hit; there was little hope for them just to be fighting under the name of Nihon. They needed other people to back them. The Asia East realm, mostly sat back, let Nihon do what it wanted with the two Western Generals. Other then that, they did little, sometimes men were sent, but they had only been once or twice. The Western world was just shocked, surprised such a small kingdom take on one so big.

"We need a better plan!" Gilbert grumbled, munching on his dinner, Kiku sighed, he was running out of ideas.

"We need to stop getting pounded." Alfred snapped, Gilbert eyes him.

"Whatever you say, your majesty." Gilbert teased, causing Alfred to pout like a little child. That was the other thing Gilbert did to annoy Alfred, in the end though it was all in good fun. "Oh relax will you."

"You're both are right." Kiku said suddenly, he usually over powered by them, but that didn't mean they wouldn't listen to anything they had to say. "We need someone else to back us."

"I think it's about time Alfred came out of hiding." Gilbert proposed.

"Are you stupid, that would only get us pounded more!" Alfred snapped.

"Fine then hide like a coward." Gilbert grinned, watching Alfred grumble and pout.

"We need Europa behind us." Alfred grumbled and it was the only thing both caught.

"Um…Hello! You have me." Gilbert said pointing to himself with wide outspread arms. "What more could you need."

"The whole Kingdom." Kiku said calmly. "Gilbert, you're one man, not the kingdom." That sent Gilbert grumbling, it was going to be a long night of planning.

* * *

A lot of things happened after Alfred left, a lot of things. Gilbert disappeared the same night as well, just vanished. Gilbert wasn't one to just disappear, at least not without a mission or something. It was like he saw the whole war coming. It was a rather big shock to the whole kingdom that he just upped and left.

Matthew and Francis came late the afternoon; Matthew had wanted to surprise his cousin on his birthday. Arthur remembered Matthews face when he told them Alfred was no different for Gilbert. Matthew only sighed and becoming somewhat depressed and downcast. Arthur didn't ask about anything Alfred did or said, not yet at least, he didn't know if he ever would, if he could ever bring himself to.

Only a few months later the Nihon Kingdom and Soviet Kingdom were at each others other's throats. Nihon announced an alliance with the Americana Kingdom, that more the drove everyone crazy. Since then the Nihon Kingdom was barely claiming any big victories, but they didn't give up what so ever, they always came back harder and stronger, only to fall the same way.

Shortly after that, Francis found himself ineligible to take care of Matthew, and for some reason Arthur took the boy in his care. It was not because Matthew looked like Alfred, no, they were hardly a like, both physically and personality wise. He wasn't lonely either, or thinking about Alfred to the point where he felt alone in the world. He didn't blame himself for Alfred's weird departure, no that was that twats fault.

The night Alfred left still played in his mind. Arthur would admit, to Matthew only, that he failed to stop Alfred from leaving. Matthew would usually laugh and say there was no helping it, but still Arthur felt it was his fault. He had become so confused as to what Alfred was actually telling him, that he was frozen. He should have reached out, talked to Alfred. He shouldn't have done what he did. Watch Alfred leave through the front door before falling to his knees feeling alone and empty.

Matthew might have still had a cousin, and he wouldn't be gloomy on this very date. It was a year ago that both Alfred and Gilbert left or disappeared, but things were still getting back to normal. Ludwig quickly took his brother's place, like Matthew had for Alfred, but things weren't the same.

"It's raining again." Matthew observed looking up from the history book. Peter looked up as well, and Arthur merely grumbled. It was raining when Alfred left.

"Peter's studies." Arthur reminded, and Matthew was over come by a cheery disposition.

"I know, sorry." Matthew said, turning back to better. "Where were we then?"

"How the Americana Kingdom came to be?" Peter informed, that shot down the cheery disposition. "It was some guy with the last name…Jones right." Matthew gave a small nod. "George Washington Jones!" Peter said triumphantly.

"Yes, yes." Matthew said, clearly wanted to move along. "Next question."

The two continued to study before Kalida came in the room. With a swift bow upon entering he informed them, mainly Matthew, that a letter had arrived. It was from the Nihon Kingdom, and Matthew delayed opening it, even though Peter pestered him about it.

"At least tell us who it's from." Peter insisted, swinging his feet childishly. With a sigh Matthew took out the envelop to read who it was from, even though he really didn't want to.

"Honda Kiku, Nihon Kingdom." That was all it said on the envelope.

"Honda?" Arthur asked, why did a Honda send a letter to Matthew? Matthew nodded before moving on to the next question with Peter.

* * *

"It's for a future alliance." Ivan said trying to make himself look taller then he already was, it wasn't hard. "With the Nihon Kingdom fighting my people, my people are worried; having an alliance with a strong kingdom like this would place them at ease."

The King looked skeptical, but he agreed. Ivan smiled in a childish manner, looking as harmless as sunflower. He looked at the king, his purplish eyes shining in a different manner then his face. "I have another question."

"What would that be?" The king asked.

"Where does Kirkland live?" Ivan said not once dropping his smile.

* * *

_I know it's a short chapter, and the next couple ones are short as well, but you all can deal with it any way. And yes, Gilbert cals Alfred America, why, will it says, but Alfred and Gilbert seem to be two people who would but heads if there were ever working on something together. They pretty much have the same additude, so yeah. Gilbert annoys Alfred cause it's fun. Mattie's depressed T_T, oh well. And what is Ivan up too..._

_Please RxR  
_


	8. Falling

_Sorry it took so long to update, but I was really busy yesterday. So here is the awaited chapter 8._

_I disown everything.  
_

* * *

Arthur was not being noisy, just…curious. After all Alfred left with little explanation and he never could work up the courage to ask Matthew about anything. Arthur wouldn't admit but he didn't want Matthew to leave like Alfred, so he was giving him space, surely he was different from his cousin. Matthew was sound asleep anyway, it's not like he would know.

The letter was lying on his desk, almost asking for Arthur to read it, but he was not being noisy what so ever. The letter was written in rather neat and orderly hand writing, it was almost like calligraphy in some sense. Arthur found himself reading the letter shortly after looking it over.

_Matthew-san,_

_As you may have come to notice, the Nihon Kingdom is at war with the Soviet Kingdom. I am happy to inform you about the reason for the sudden war; I was right about my thoughts as to who wiped out most of your family. Alfred apologies for leaving in a rush, he had a run in with one of the attackers, it only confirmed his fears, and as far as they know you aren't in Europa or with me. Things haven't been going smoothly for us, even with Gilbert-san. _

_Another thing, Alfred had lost most of his useful sight; due to a head injury, but other then that he has nothing more then a few bruises and cuts. Very much like everyone else here now a days. I hope this puts you at some ease._

_Honda Kiku_

Arthur looked at the letter again; in fact he read it about two more times before putting it back in its place and walking of.

* * *

"Alfred-kun we have to get moving." Kiku said gently trying to stir the other awake. Alfred grumbled a bit, rolling over before hissing in pain slightly.

"Yo, America! Get off your ass, we got to move." Gilbert yelled, sticking his head through the door. Alfred growled and got up. "Good morning your majesty."

"I get it, I'm up." Alfred grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and searching for his glasses. "We can go now."

Kiku nodded and helped Alfred up, before gently shoving Gilbert out of the way. He heard Gilbert and Alfred exchange conversation, the two always seemed to be butting heads, but surprisingly the two worked very well together. Kiku lead them towards the troops, hearing Alfred stretch behind him, as well as comment about being hungry.

"If you woke you earlier maybe you wouldn't be like this!" Gilbert countered.

"Whatever." Alfred snapped back, before turning to Kiku. "It's not my fault you're an albino."

"Am just awesome that way." Gilbert retorted quickly.

They came out to the field and the conversation subsided. Troops lined up and poses straightened. Gilbert gave a rather satisfied whistle; it was pretty cool to see troops act this way. He quickly hopped onto his horse; it was a grey one, nothing else special about it. Kiku glided over to his black one, gracefully getting up. Alfred got on his as well; it was a brown horse with a black mane.

"Albino." Alfred said before sending his horse off.

"Get back here, America!" Gilbert yelled racing after him. Kiku sighed and urged his horse forward, leading the troops forward. It was going to be like this for the next couple of days.

* * *

Ivan smiled, the King had told him everything he wanted, of course he sometimes had to ask more then once, but eventually he got what he wanted. Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland, a rather high end noble. Someone who had more influence then the king, as well the one who hide his target. Ivan was some what disappoint; surely his target wouldn't hide behind some nobleman.

Still Ivan found himself in front of the nobleman's house. It was a big house, different flowers grew in the gardens and up and along the house. No sunflowers though, but Ivan wasn't going to let that get in the way of what he wanted. He heaved the knocker, a lion holding a ring in its mouth. He heard footsteps from the inside.

The door creaked open after some grumbling from the other side, Ivan didn't catch any of it. He was greeted by a shorter sandy blonde man, green eyes peering up at Ivan with annoyance. They blinked, obviously having to look up at Ivan, most likely shocked but his height.

"Can I help you with anything?" The man grumbled.

"Arthur Kirkland lives here, da?" Ivan asked, a smile tugging at his lips, either that or his lip was twitching. The man raised a rather large eyebrow. "Is he home?"

"He's speaking to you, you grit." The man snapped bitterly. "Who are you and what to you want?!"

"Ivan Bragninski, from the Soviet Kingdom." Ivan said, his smile never once fading. "I simply just want to get to know you and the members of the house hold." Arthur looked at him for a little while, but other then that let him in.

* * *

Being with Francis for a while taught Matthew how to pick up on gossip, and for the more part he wasn't like it at the time. Ever since the whole war between the Nihon and Soviet kingdoms, people had been talking. Especially when Nihon claimed Americana to be one of their allies. Americana was nothing now, well nothing without the Soviet Kingdom holding it up. People didn't see the point, they didn't know what the Nihon Kingdom had, Matthew did.

They had Alfred, and according to his letter Gilbert as well.

Matthew sigh, he was going off to see Francis, but the rumors just made him want to go home. The Soviet Kingdom was asking for an alliance. It was becoming unsafe for him, but it was hard enough when Alfred left. Matthew adjusted his glasses slightly, he sighed, recalling Alfred had lost most of his, Matthew's were slightly on the weak side.

He neared the place Francis was meeting him, he felt he should even be there. He shook his head, he needed to think it would be nice to see Francis; surely they would clear his moody storm cloud away. However when Matthew spotted him, nothing happened, and though he tried to have a good time, he couldn't. Not with the rumors whispering in his ear.

* * *

Peter just about hated his tutor, Matthew was better, he wasn't so boring. However Peter was stuck with the tutor, who had decided the subject of Americana, was good for him. Obviously the tutor took notice of his lack of knowledge in that part, Peter thanked Matthew for that. Well Peter knew the founders and such, but that was about it.

"And the last king?" The tutor asked, pacing in front of him, waiting for an answer. Peter didn't know, only that it was something Jones; the family hadn't died down till they were wiped out. Why did Arthur have to hire this tutor for him!

"I don't know, it was some first name Jones." Peter said resting his chin in his palm. The tutor sighed.

"What about the last prince?" Like he knew that any better. He let out a deep exhale. The tutor sighed as well, about to give him the answer, seeing he had given up. "Wait!" Peter yelled suddenly, having no clue why he was remembering that conversation now.

"_Give it back!" Alfred said lowly._

"_It's yours?"_

"_Yes," Alfred snapped, gripping Peter's wrist, snatching the thing away. "It was my father's and now it's mine."_

"No…" Peter gawped; the tutor looked at him with interest. "No that's wrong, never mind."

"Who did you think?" The tutor questioned. "You can tell me, don't doubt yourself."

"Al-Alfred…Jo-Jones." Peter said hesitantly, no that wasn't right, not at all.

"Close, his full name was Alfred F. Jones…" Peter stopped listening after the full name. No Alfred was some servant. He was Alfred Johnson, some he was some distant relative of the Jones, not they were different. But then why would he have that crest?

* * *

"I heard you have the most influence here, da?" Ivan asked him as Arthur led him to the closest seating room. Arthur didn't know why he was there yet, but Matthew's letter from Honda Kiku was bothering him. It was more then bothering it was nagging him.

"You could say that." Arthur said.

"But most people listen to you, da?" Ivan asked, Arthur stopped and thought about it for a bit.

"They value my opinion." Arthur said, he figured that was best, not everyone usually agreed with him, like Francis. "I don't know if they take me word over laws or such stuff like that."

"Oh, is that so." Ivan said, sitting down on the coach, Arthur sat across from him. He was rather uneasy, there was something about Ivan that…that was just not right. "Tell me, what do you think about the formation of alliance between our two kingdoms."

So many thoughts raced through Arthur's head, but there was one thing he did know, Alfred was fighting against the Soviet Kingdom for some reason. He couldn't fight Alfred, Matthew sure as hell couldn't. Besides why did they need alliance, the Soviet Kingdom was growing in size, wealth and power. Arthur couldn't think though, there was too many thoughts, but he could avoid the question either.

"Our Kingdoms are the strongest out there, besides it's just the Nihon Kingdom. They can't be that much of a problem." Arthur said, before finding it was the wrong thing to let come out of his mouth. Ivan scolded, and it was a normal scold, not this one was murderous. "But then again, I'm not fighting in the war as of now." The scold still was held on his face.

"Do you know any one from the Americana Kingdom?" Ivan asked, his voice still level, it was creepy Arthur would admit it.

"Not anyone special." Arthur said, and he felt it was that way, it had to be. Ivan shot up from his seat, startling Arthur, who scrambled up, only to find it was difficult to breath. "Bl—ood—y—He—ll!" He choked out, his hands flying to his throat which was lost in one single hand of Ivan.

"My scout saw him!" Ivan bellowed suddenly, Arthur found the ground was disappearing under him.

"Who!" Arthur demanded before the grip tighten.

"The Prince, the last Jones," Ivan listed, his voice growing darker. "Alfred F. Jones."

"I don't have a bloody clue who you're talking about." Arthur said just before Ivan dropped him, he landed gasping, coughing, and panting.

"You fucking liar." Ivan's huge booted foot hurt a lot as it collided with his throbbing head. The world of pain turned to blackness as well as numbness.

* * *

_Haha, cliff hanger for you all. Please Review and Reply, it didn't happen much last chapter._


	9. Problem

_Ok, I'm still working on chapter thirteen, but I have a feeling writer's block has hit me. Any way, I figured I should let you all suffer for an update when it's all ready written and ready to go so yeah. And whats with the drop of reviews, I'm still getting them, but its not as much...I'm worried._

_I don't own anything so yeah.  
_

* * *

Peter's blue eyes were wide; he had seen his brother pick up some horrible wounds. It was when he was younger, Arthur had been quiet the trouble maker, he was always causing a problem for someone it seemed. Arthur used to get in fights all the time with Antonio, that's when Antonio had some power to throw around. Still they were never this bad, or so he thought. Did the taller man have to kick so hard, did he really had to send Arthur into one of the near by bookshelves?

Peter didn't know what to do; he had just come to tell Arthur about Alfred. He had ditched his tutor, surely something would be said about it, but he figured that was starting to become a good thing. He didn't know what to do, much less who to go to. Francis? Antonio? Ludwig? Vash, maybe? Matthew, that's who, he needed to find Matthew.

He darted down the hall, not caring if he was heard by his brother's attacker, just as long as Arthur was safe, and Matthew knew what to do. He was taking a big chance, and he hoped it wasn't a waste of his time. He bolted, he didn't look back, just ran.

The sight of any member of the Kirkland family bolting down the streets was a weird and rare sight. No one dared stopped them when they did; Kirklands were known to be somewhat temperamental. Peter raked his brain, where did Matthew usually go when he went to meet Francis? A little whole in the wall café, that's right Francis was good 'friends' with the own, he could get whatever he wanted. The next question was here in the bloody world was it located again.

"I don't have time for this!" Peter growled, racing down the streets, trying to find what he knew in his mind.

* * *

"Does Arthur even take good care of you?" Francis frowned shaking his head. Matthew frowned as well.

"He does, very good care." Matthew defended. "He's just been busy."

"To busy sipping his tea." Francis countered and Matthew sighed, he wasn't in much of the mood to argue with anyone. "What's bothering you now? Hopefully not love troubles, they're the worst, trust me I would know." Francis blinked, and Matthew let his head drop and hit the table.

"It's Alfred, the whole war news thing, and the gossip; they're all getting to me." Matthew admitted.

"That's life for—"

"I finally found you!" Peter's voice cut Francis off, as well as startled the two. They turned to find Peter not to far off panting. "I need you help, Matthew."

"I'm busy Peter, I can't right now, sorry." Matthew said shrugging, but he really was sorry. "I'm sure it can wait."

"It _can't_!" Peter said storming over still huffing and puffing for breath. "It's Arthur, I don't know what happened exactly, but someone attacked him."

"Serves him right." Francis said smoothly. Matthew shot him a look.

"Why are you coming to me?" Matthew asked, ignoring the hurt looking Francis.

"The man was asking for Alfred." Peter said simply, and while Francis didn't see the problem, Matthew did.

"What did he look like?!" Peter's shoulders were held tightly in Mathew's hands.

"He was really tall…silverish blonde hair…I didn't see his face," Peter said slowly, shakily. "He was wearing a Soviet uniform I think…"

Neither Francis nor Peter had heard Matthew cuss. It wasn't whispered it was a full on 'shit'. The two looked at him, he had always been so peaceful and passive, it didn't seem like he was one to cuss, much less start pacing a bit. Both watched Matthew wordless, like he would say something they wouldn't question.

"You know who attacked Arthur?" Francis asked, his eyes trailing Matthew.

"You could say we've meet before." Matthew said quickly.

* * *

Alfred's horse shifted its weight as they waited for the other's to catch up. Gilbert came riding in next to him, hardly coming to a stop next to him. Kiku come trotting up, like he usually did unless it was other wise needed. They were staring at the rather large kingdom in front of them, Europa. It hadn't changed much since Alfred and Gilbert parted ways with it. Alfred gave a large exhale, hoping he would calm down.

"Don't freak out, America!" Gilbert teased; Alfred turned sharply to him, but still smiled at the lightened mood.

"If we go not and stay at a study trot we should reach the kingdom by sundown." Kiku said judging the distance well.

"If we gallop, that's a whole other story." Gilbert said, judging the speed better.

"We can't just go barging in." Kiku said smoothly.

"Seeing as how no ones lining the perimeter and there aren't exactly any troops around, I say we can." Alfred said, looking the land over again. Kiku gave a sigh, but nodded.

They urged their horses into a gallop, and made good time. Sure some people in the fields were somewhat shocked, and there wasn't exactly a huge army behind them. They started a few people upon actually entering the Kingdom. People shouted at them, but they weren't exactly listening to the comments. People moved out of their way quickly, it wasn't long before some guards took notice.

"Oi, America!" Gilbert yelled, like Alfred was completely unaware of what was going around him. "In case you haven't noticed—"

"I noticed!" Alfred yelled back, rounding a corner.

"Was this such a good idea?!" Kiku questioned.

"Probably not." Alfred admitted, and Gilbert nodded in agreement. "Don't worry about, I'm the hero remember."

Kiku rolled his eyes, shaking his head, before hearing Gilbert complement about the plaza they were nearing. It didn't take them long to reach it; much less drown in the light it offered. They pulled their horses to a stop, finding the guards were indeed encircling them, as well as quiet a crowd was gathering. People were gasping and chattering amongst themselves.

"Heh, heh, they're talking about me." Gilbert boasted with pride, Kiku scold at him, and Alfred just stared.

"Their talking about all of us, Albino!" Alfred snapped sharply.

"You're not making this any easier." Kiku cautioned lowly, so only the other two could hear.

"Silence!" A guard snapped sharply, before turning to the crowd. "Some one find one of the Three!" People scurried off looking fast.

"We're just about screwed." Gilbert encouraged with a cheery disposition.

* * *

If what ever was going on outside hadn't gotten them outside, surely someone would have found them, or at least Francis. They had heard some chase run past the little whole in the wall they were in. Matthew seemed to be in his own world pacing and muttering to himself. Francis and Peter were only catching small bits, and it wasn't making much since. However the chase only to send Matthew into a deeper sense of worry, but that didn't mean he didn't follow their rush out the door.

Most people on the streets were heading in the direction of the Plaza, people of all kinds it seems. As if getting the memo they all flowed the flow, only they ran like some of the people there. There was a loud booming yell, something for one of the Three. Francis grumbled, Matthew understood very well why.

"Excuse me; pardon me…Lovely dress my darling." Francis said as Peter and Matthew tugged him along through the crowd at times. Matthew and Peter were about to of the worst people to much a crowd move; both were ignored or looked at strange. Still some how they got through.

They all peered around the guards to find three men on horse back. Francis and Peter only knew two just by looking at them; Matthew knew all three for the most part. Gilbert didn't exactly look like the happiest person, obviously his return party wasn't to him liking. Alfred had a rather ticked look, but he looked more happy then ticked. Kiku was in the middle of them, he looked almost annoyed that he had to between the two, almost as if they would start fighting.

"You wanted me?" Francis said looking up at the one who had yelled. The guard quickly scrambled down from his horse and over to Francis, at least not without eyeing Matthew first.

"Yes, sir," The guard informed, and he was about to continue when Francis merely walked past him with the other too.

"Most you always make dramatic entrances." Francis said, Gilbert laughed.

"They make me appear more…" Gilbert laughed, looking for the right words.

"Egoistical." Kiku said flatly.

"_Awesome_." Gilbert corrected, smiling broadly.

"Matthew-san, is something wrong?" Kiku asked smoothly, clearly ignoring Gilbert beside him, Alfred's face was now flooding with worry.

"It's Arthur." Peter blurted, both Gilbert and Alfred blinked.

"It's more like Ivan." Matthew said slowly. "According to what Peter described, Ivan's here, and he's attacked Arthur."

Silence washed over, it washed over everyone. They were all staring to the two blonde cousins, who were looking more pale then normal.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think of everything and stuff. And yes there is another cliff hanger, don't you just hate them._

_Please RxR_


	10. Rising

_Writer's block is still plaguing, noooooooo!!!!!!! I really want to right a fourth of july fan fic....but nothing good is coming. I've hit a dead zone, or more like a dead time._

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

"What the hell is Ivan doing here?!" Alfred yelled, breaking the silence without much though.

"Making an alliance…I think." Matthew said a lot quieter then Alfred had been.

"So he attacked Arthur!" Alfred yelled again, he couldn't register why something like that would even happen. Unless of course Ivan found out Arthur had been sheltering him.

"Peter said he was looking for you." Matthew said his voice slowly gaining volume.

"So then he knows I was here." Alfred got that part.

"Obviously, but I don't know if he knows about me. I've been living with him for a while now."

"That would differently make Arthur's situation worse."

The two cousins were so caught up in something only they really understood, that they didn't notice everyone around them was staring at them. They couldn't make much since of Ivan and Arthur's situation, or at least not like Alfred and Matthew. Everyone was mostly blinking at them.

"Oi, America," Gilbert sounded, catching Alfred and Matthew's attention. "What does this Ivan guy want with Kirkland…other then you."

"Mattie." Alfred said quickly, not missing a beat. "Other then that, I don't really know, what you could want with Arthur." Alfred turned back to Matthew. "So he attacked Arthur."

"Yes!" Peter answered for Matthew. "Kicked half way across the room."

Alfred gripped the reins tighter, Kiku took notice. If there was one thing Kiku know it was Alfred really wanted to do something. Kiku knew the Ivan they were talking about, Kiku had met him when he was a young boy, and it wasn't exactly something he wanted to repeat. Ivan just wasn't right in the head, and Alfred had seen that as well.

"Alfred-kun…" Kiku said, getting the younger man's attention. Alfred seemed to understand and nodded, grimly. "You sure?"

"Of course, I'm the hero right?" Alfred said grinning broadly before turning his horse.

* * *

No one was really home; it was like the nobleman had given everyone a holiday. No one had really rushed into help him, when the two started yelling; much less they had simply been talking. There was one though, just one other one, a small little blonde boy. He had let him go, like anyone would believe a child of that size, they would be making up stories for attention.

He didn't care if Alfred heard, surely Alfred would come running, Ivan knew that much. After all the night they came he had actually thrown him across the room. Alfred had whispered something about being a hero, before lashing out, and grabbing the younger ones arm, pulling him along. Besides it's not like something he can change doing so easily.

Ivan looked over at the nobleman who had become rather limp. That was Arthur Kirkland, the one even the king marveled, the one everyone seemed to listen to, the who had been caring for his target. Ivan thought he would have put up more of a fight, surely he knew he was a threat. He had acted like it, almost tried to make it seem like he didn't have a clue at the same time.

This Arthur Kirkland was good, really good. Ivan wanted him; he wanted him to be one of his right hand people. This guy was good and what he did and he didn't seem afraid to control other people around him. He was perfect, and he wasn't all that bad looking either. Even though he was bleeding, Ivan didn't think any differently.

So he had kicked a little too hard, there was no problem in that right. Arthur hit his head that was all, and sure some books toppled onto him. Other then that Ivan would get the information he wanted, one way or another. He could wait, it couldn't be that long.

"Get the fuck away from him!" A voice sounded, right on time.

* * *

Vash's shop was exactly what the name suggested it was. It was indeed nothing other then weapons and fight wear. It had ranged from swords down to smaller little hands guns. Vash seemed to take a lot of pride in the whole shop, and with the help of his sister, the place ran smoothly. Alfred seemed to just about screw everything thing up, all order was just about lost.

Alfred had come barging in, he knew what he wanted, or really what he needed, he already had a sword. He needed a gun, something to put distance between him and Ivan. Anything to place a reasonable distance between them. Vash didn't look exactly the happiest when Alfred told him what he needed; then again Vash always had a mean look on his face.

After some arguing, and little reasoning, Alfred got what he need and was gone. Back on his horse, heading towards Arthur's house. He was taking a big chance, a really big one, but he had to, there was no choice. Well there was, but Alfred choice this one, there was no turning back now. He hoped the others weren't in to much trouble, and with luck maybe Matthew could talk them out of it, or tell Francis too at least.

The house hadn't changed much, at least not from the way it was when he left, a little over a year ago. The gardens were still green, still trying to scale the house. The door was still big, still had the huge lion knockers. The entry way was still huge, art work still hung on the wall. Only thing different, no, not right with the whole thing was the level of silence. Even when Arthur had felt the servant needed a day of their own it was never this quiet, there was always some sound.

Alfred searched everyone room, Arthur never usually took any guest above the first floor. He went to the left, no one there. He turned and sprinted to the right. Where could they be? He past countless rooms, and not a single person was inside, or any trace of people being there. Alfred grew worried, where could Arthur had gone to. He didn't go outside, to the back gardens? Alfred shook his head, check the house first then go from there.

Finally he found them; well he actually caught sight of someone in the mirror of some sitting room. They were tall, pale blonde hair. Alfred could never forget that scarf, yes, he had seen it before. He knew the uniform as well, he had been fighting a war with them, and he should know what they look like. Slowly he peeked in, and there was Arthur, limp on the floor, a few books for a blanket. Ivan was standing of him, looking down rather creepily.

It made Alfred's blood boil. The nerve of Ivan seemed to get to him, first his family, and now Arthur, _his_ Arthur. Everything Kiku had taught him about handling a situation was gone, it just left him, and Alfred didn't care. He was going to get Arthur out of there if it was the last thing he did. Matthew could take care of things, right? He shook his head, on thing stuck with him, no negative thoughts. Alfred remembered that one clearly, Kiku smooth voice speaking as if he was next to him.

Alfred wasn't going to hold back. He wasn't going to reason with a sword, he would rather start things off with the musket he got. It was loaded and ready to go, why waste time not using it. "Get the fuck away from him!" He boomed.

Ivan turned; he was smiling, like some old friend who hadn't seen Alfred in years. Alfred's eyes narrowed, and he held the gun tighter. "You've grown up, da?" Ivan observed.

"Get away from him!" Alfred growled.

Ivan didn't move, he merely looked at the musket, tilted his head to the side, curious. It was like he didn't get it, like violence was some foreign thing to him. Alfred didn't buy it, he had seen what Ivan could do, how crazy, scary and strong he really was.

"Do you intend to fight me?" Ivan asked, his voice moving into a dark shadowy spot. Alfred gulped, the last time he tried that he had almost died. "You still remember don't you, the night you slipped through my fingers."

"You killed my parents." Alfred pointed out, it sounded like the right thing to say.

"I suppose that's true." Ivan said, starting to advance towards Alfred, who stood his ground. "You threw a broken glass at me." Alfred gave a rather smug look; he remembered that, it was how he got to Matthew. "It seems someone's been caught up in the crossfire of our situation."

Alfred knew who he was talking about. Arthur. Arthur had indeed been hurt in the crossfire, all because what? Because he was there, because he lived under his care for a short six months. He left to avoid this whole situation, so Arthur wouldn't be some victim of their crossfire. He hadn't succeeded very well at doing that. Not at all.

"You should pay attention to the gaining." Ivan's voice reminded before Alfred was shot backwards sharply. He stumbled to keep his footing, and hit the other end of the hall hard. He wasn't paying attention to what he should have. Alfred cussed, blocking a swing with his musket. Ivan moved his weapon, ripping the gun from Alfred's hand.

Alfred looked at where it landed; it was a while away from him. Whatever Ivan had went for his face, Alfred stupidly blocked it with his hand. A little blood had never really bothered him. He drew his sword, trying to make his way back to his musket. He dodged, blocked and swung; Ivan was doing the same, only he was swing more and more. Alfred noticed it was that stupid pipe he had from before, from that night, only, he had sharpened the end.

His hand was reminding him it was hurt, a lot, but still Alfred ignored it, working his way backwards to the musket. Ivan kept pushing him back, and he got a few scratches and hits in, Alfred was able to do the same. After some how managing to set Ivan stumbling backwards Alfred made a break for the musket. He reached it, turned only to find Ivan was charging, he fired, but clumsily missed, still Ivan saw he meant business.

Turned out Alfred wasn't the only one with a gun. Ivan had a small little had gun, the one that only held one shot, so you better hope you didn't miss. Ivan didn't, well he did miss the spot he wanted to hit, but he didn't miss Alfred. Alfred gripped his shoulder in pain, but other then that, just glared at Ivan panting.

"Save it for the battlefield, da?" Ivan said before turning and walking away like nothing was wrong.

Alfred did waste time scrabbling to his feet, as well as Arthur.

* * *

_I hope the fight scene came out good, it was a rather fun thing to right. Somewhat of a cliffhanger here...so yeah._

_Please RxR I'll give you a cookie  
_


	11. Aftermath

_So I think my writer's block is over, and I finished writing chapter 13, which is nothing more then a filler. Chapter 14 will probably be the same, but after that, it should be back tot he way it was before, I hope. So yeah..._

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Arthur's head was throbbing, like Ivan had done more the just kick him. He groaned slightly, not yet opening his eyes, he was some what afraid as to what he would find. He brought his hand to his throbbing head, to find touching the side he did, sent pain rushing through his forehand. He hissed at the pain. He felt bandages under the tips of his fingers, and slowly he opened his eyes.

He was…in his house? He would know the room any where really; it was the downstairs guest room. It was a jade green, yes, yes, it was his house. He sat up, finding he was on a bed, in one of his guest rooms, yes that was right. His hand touched the bandage on his head. Who did that? Surely it wasn't Ivan; he would probably be somewhere else if it was Ivan.

He looked down at his clothes, his left sleeve was now red, but it was only the left side. That was the side of his head that hurt right. But Ivan kicked the right side of his head…right? Arthur was confused, and it hurt to think, he really just wanted someone to give him answers.

As if God was reading his thoughts, the door opened to a short black haired man. Arthur blinked at him, finding the dark brown eyes blinked twice before understanding he was awake. A smile came to the man's face, but didn't say anything. He gave a small bow before continuing entering. Arthur watched him the whole time, as the man walked from the door to the desk and then to the bedside.

Gently he placed a roll of bandages on the bed and gently reached for the ones on Arthur's head. Arthur flinched slightly, but found the man wasn't going to hurt him. He wondered if he was one of Ivan's men, though he looked to be from the…Asia East realm. He was wearing a white uniform, a formal one, obviously not for fighting in. The ends were a golden color or black, sometimes both. Arthur noticed he didn't have a weapon with him.

"You're name is Arthur, correct?" The man suddenly asked, catching Arthur off guard. The man was disposing of the previous bandages.

"Uh…yes." His said slowly, still unsure. "Who are you?"

"Where have my manners gone." The man laughed lightly. "I apologies in advance for any discomfort." Arthur was about to ask what he meant, then he felt a soft dabbing and a horrible stinging on his left side. "I'm Honda Kiku from the Nihon Kingdom." Arthur looked at him shocked, that was the man who sent Matthew the letter.

"You sent Matthew the letter." Arthur pointed out, and Kiku nodded. "Why are you here?"

"The bandages needed to be changed." Kiku said confused by the question.

"No, I mean like here in Europa." Arthur said, as Kiku started placing new bandages on his head. Surely he wasn't here just to replace his bandages.

"To make an alliance, we can only to so much now. We need a big power to back us, especially now that Ivan knows." Kiku said smoothly.

"Knows about what?" Arthur asked, wincing at the tightness of the bandages.

"The fact that Alfred is siding with us." Arthur blinked, was that the same Alfred Ivan was asking about. That Alfred F. Jones person, no his Alfred was different…right?

"They're not the same person." Arthur muttered to himself, Kiku seemed to hear it. He placed the things back on the desk, and headed towards the door too.

"They are the same person, Arthur-san." And Kiku was gone.

* * *

"Mattie, you have to." Alfred said looking at his cousin who wasn't exactly all for the idea.

"Why do I have to?" Matthew questioned, causing Alfred to sigh.

"I can't do it alone. People will think something happened to you if you don't." Alfred said gently. "Mattie, I'm not saying you have to fight, but I do need you're help in the war."

"What could I do, Alfred think about it?" Matthew snapped quickly.

"You could stay alive for one thing." Alfred said with a small smile. "You know very well what you can do."

Matthew sighed and looked down. Alfred was right he knew what he could do to help Alfred, even if he didn't want to do some of them, he knew them. "Fine." Alfred smiled at him; Matthew smiled back, both did it half-heartedly.

* * *

Ludwig had gotten word his brother was back, and Feliciano was just tagging along. Of course Ludwig never thought he would find his brother in Arthur Kirkland's house. Feliciano was clinging tightly to him; Arthur had always startled the young nobleman. Ludwig rolled his eyes and knocked on the door, only to have a short man with dark hair open the door. He blinked up at the two, but smiled slightly at them. The man greeted them in some weird language, but both figured it was a warm greeting because the man was smiling.

"May I ask the reason you're here?" The man asked, Ludwig blinked slightly.

"We're here to see Ludwig's older brother." Feliciano answered the question.

"Gilbert-san's younger brother?" The man said looking at him, before opening the door and letting them in. "This way then."

Once they were in and the door was closed, the man led them down the halls of the halls. Feliciano was clinging to Ludwig again. The man looked at them and smiled softly, Ludwig looked else where, wishing Feliciano would let go for once.

"Ah, fuck!" Gilbert's voice boomed from down the hall. Suddenly his head popped out of some doorway. "Ah, West!" Gilbert said fixing his gaze on him. He come out of the room he was in, holding a small glass of what looked to be hard liquor. He bounded over, and leaned heavily on Ludwig, who scolded, Gilbert smelt strongly of liquor.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Ludwig asked, but he knew the answer well. Gilbert had always called him West cause he lived on the West side of their house when they were little, before their parents died. Ludwig called him East from time to time, but it wasn't often. "Don't answer that please."

"Gilbert-san, how's Alfred?" The man asked calmly, looking at the drunken man.

"He passed out again." Gilbert said taking a good gulp of his drink.

The short man sighed. "I thought I told you enough to dull his pain."

"His shoulder was acting up!" Gilbert defended, the man rolled his eyes.

"I'll go make dinner then." The man sighed turning leaving the three there.

"You making pasta?" Feliciano asked happily, the man looked at him.

"I've never made that before." The man said slowly, like he might know what it was.

"I'll show you!" Feliciano said grabbing the man's arm and pulling him along. The man started yelling in the weird language, Gilbert laughed, but Feliciano paid it little heed.

"Where were you?" Ludwig asked suddenly, Gilbert looked at him, his red eyes shining.

"I was fighting…off at war…and it felt good." Gilbert said loudly. Ludwig sighed, that sure sounded like his brother, always up for a fight. "Soviet Kingdom is great exercise."

"Why were you fighting there?" Ludwig, the only war was between the Soviet Kingdom and the Nihon Kingdom.

"I was paying off a debt, in a since." Ludwig eyed his older brother, what debt where there to pay. Sure Ludwig had gotten in trouble with Francis once, and he worked his butt off to make sure the man was happy. Who was Gilbert repaying?

"What debt?"

"It's a really old one, back before I was up in the military ranks…just a common soldier." Gilbert said looking into his glass, his face some what grim. "I wasn't like I am now. In fact I would be dead if he hadn't found me. I owned him, I owned his family, and I told him that."

"Who?"

"Think about it West, you're smart." Gilbert finished off his drink. "Shit, I need more." He walked off back to the room he come out of.

Ludwig looked at him, the only place Gilbert had been considered dead was in a war over by the Americana Kingdom, years ago. He was a teenager back them, Ludwig was just a kid back them, he remembered when Gilbert came back, how his parents swarmed him. After that Gilbert was always getting stronger, moving up the ranks of the military, going to fight in every war, always smiling and rustling his hair before he left. Ludwig wondered who exactly Gilbert owned.

* * *

Ukraine was patching up his wounds, she was crying like she always was, happy he had come back alive. Ivan really didn't see what was so emotional about it. Ravias, Toris, and Eduard were in the door way, peering in nervously. It was rare to see Ivan like that, but in reality it could have been a lot worse. They were only nervous because of you did it.

Ivan was muttering to himself, a dark atmosphere about him was filling the air. It wasn't just anyone to cut his upper arm, scratched his cheek, sliced his clothes. It was Alfred F. Jones, and Ivan seemed to have done a worse number on him. His gun was missing a bullet, but it still had the three on edge.

Whatever would be coming, it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

"What do you mean he's past out?!" Arthur snapped when he asked Matthew about Alfred.

"Kiku said, Gilbert gave him too much. He's wasted Arthur." Matthew said blinking at him. "He's not feeling much now."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, blinking.

"He's out cold; he shouldn't be feeling much of anything." Matthew said shrugging before heading down the hall. Arthur blinked and strolling down to the room Alfred was in.

Alfred was there on the couch, a couch he was too long for, his feet hung off the end. His chest was raising and falling evenly, blonde hair rested on his face, he was still wearing his glasses. Arthur walked over, gently pulling the eyewear of and placing it on the nearby table. He noticed all the bandages Alfred head, it was a lot more then just his head wound. Arthur sighed, leaving the teen to rest, he looked so peaceful, Arthur didn't want to ruin it.

"Arthur?" A voice sounded.

* * *

_So yeah...kinda a cliffy here. I feel this is kinda lossing it's touch...noooo...but I'll go to the end._

_Please RxR  
_


	12. Talks

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I still have writers block horribly for this, chapter fourteen is hardly off the ground. I figured I should let this story collect dust while my head is buzzing around with an idea. So yeah, if you guys have anything that might help me get going on chapter fourteen please tell me and maybe something will click._

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Alfred seemed to be drifting in his memories, he didn't remember when he pasted out, he didn't remember when. The only thing he could remember was the fact that Gilbert had opened another of bottle of rum Kiku found in Arthur's house. Kiku had poured Alfred a glass and then left to go check on Arthur, leaving Alfred in Gilbert's care. After that it wasn't much, maybe some bits and a pieces of them teasing each other but that was about it.

Now he was dreaming his memories, they were coming at him from just about every where. There was the time his father set the crown on his head, it was far too big for him and fell over his eyes. Both were laughing, having a good time. He remembered lying in the grass with Matthew and pointing at clouds, saying what they looked like. Staring up at the family crest, claiming he would be the best there was, and he would be there hero.

Then there was there that night. It was raining, Ivan's figure flashing in the lighting. He remembered just bolting; the only thought was to get to Matthew. Someone grabbed him from behind, and he struggled he really did. He was thrown, something broke, and he blindly searched for it with his hand, finding it, he just threw it and ran again. He remembered tugging a confused and scared Matthew behind him, tugging him to the kitchen, to the back door, to the forest. They had collapsed, or rather he did, and Matthew suggested they rest for the time being.

He had blindly ran out in the road, he's eyes wide, looking at the horses, and then…Arthur. The whole six months with him were put in fast forwards, and then the war, then hang over. His head throbbed, but he didn't groan or whine in pain, how much had he been drinking. He heard a sigh, a familiar one, one he would know any where. It was disapproving and at the same time concerned. Alfred would know it any where.

"Arthur?" He crooked, hearing footsteps come to a stop. He opened his eyes, finding he couldn't see much, but he could make out some blurry colors, about the size of Arthur. "You there?"

There wasn't an answer for a while; Alfred thought he was dreaming again. The footsteps started towards him again, and the colors of Arthur grew closer. "What is it grit?"

Yup, it was Arthur, no doubt now. He felt his lips pull up. "You okay?"

"I'm bloody fine." Arthur snapped. "You should worry about yourself."

"I'm fine." Alfred defended.

"Sure, what ever you say you twat!" Arthur snapped lightly, Alfred laughed. Silence sat on them for a while, Alfred hardly making out Arthur's face, but he knew what was there. "Can I ask you something?" Arthur said breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Alfred sounded.

"Was what Ivan said true?" Arthur sound like he was some little kid asking a stupid questioned.

"You didn't ask Mattie about anything, did you?" Alfred said chuckling.

"No." Arthur admitted.

"Well what did Ivan say?" Alfred said lightly.

"The Prince, the last Jones….Alfred F. Jones." Arthurs said quietly, Alfred couldn't see the way he was sitting, but he could picture Arthur curling into a ball, trying to be as small as possible.

"That sounds like me." Alfred admitted.

"Why would you lie about that?" Arthur asked, his voice was some what demanding, almost shocked.

"You said you just wanted to ask me something, that's singular." Alfred laughed slightly, looking at Arthur with his blurry vision. "But I'll tell you any way." Alfred said with a smile, which slowly turned to a frown. "So things like…" he paused, his fingertips gently brushing Arthur's bandages, "this, didn't happen. Looks like I failed."

"I wouldn't say that." Arthur sounded like he was really trying to brighten his mood.

"But something like this did happen." Alfred said, fingering the bandages again. "Even though it seems like nothing to you…it's really big for me."

Alfred couldn't see much of Arthur's face. He could see where his sandy hair ended, reviling the pale skin underneath it. He could make out the greens of his eyes, and his eyebrows, other than that it wasn't a whole bunch. He knew Arthur was thinking though, he usually didn't say a whole bunch when he was thinking. Alfred's finger's still laid on the bandages.

"Aren't you to young to be drinking?" Arthur's voice suddenly question.

"Back home, most likely." Alfred said smiling boldly despite his hangover. "I'm not so sure, and Kiku said it was a good pain killer."

"Ivan did that to you didn't he?" Arthur's voice was some what small, like he felt he could have done something.

"It could be worse." Alfred said smiling. He didn't want to think about the fact that it could be worse, because it could. He was lucky Ivan missed where he was aiming. He was lucky it was just his shoulder, and hand, not anything else. "Trust me."

"I know it could have been worse you grit." Arthur snapped, and Alfred laughed.

* * *

Arthur knew Alfred should have been resting and not talking to him, Arthur couldn't help but what to stay there. After all the teenager was hurt because of him, right? Then there was the distant look he got, especially when his fingers were resting on Arthur's bandages. Alfred made it seem like Arthur's bump on the head was worse then what had happened to himself.

Arthur liked talking to him; it was nice to hear his voice, after that whole year of him not being there. Alfred's laugh was nice to hear again as well. Arthur frowned at the cheery disposition Alfred was in, it had thrown Arthur for a loop, who could worry about a bump off a head, but laugh off getting shoot in the shoulder? Alfred didn't make much comment about his facial expressions; Arthur figured he didn't see much of them.

The two talked for a good while, Arthur sitting on the floor, which was a weird thing to do for him, and Alfred lying on the couch which was too short. All the while they were talking, Arthur took notice the number of times Alfred fingers brushed his bandages, and how many times sadness washed over his face and his would have some distant look, but it was only for a second. He noticed there were times when his own hand brushed Alfred's bindings, like he need to know they were really there.

Kiku came in, apologize for interrupting their conversation. Alfred laughed and told him other wise. Kiku had come to redress Alfred's bandages, and strangely Arthur found himself wanting to do that. He didn't know why, but maybe in the time Alfred had stayed there, Arthur had grown attached in some weird way. He informed Kiku he could do it, which made the man hold a puzzled look before giving a small nod and leaving the room.

"You know how to treat wounds?" Alfred blinked at him.

"I've collect some decent injuries in my lifetime." Arthur said looking away.

Alfred and Arthur didn't exchange many words as Arthur slowly took of the bandages, revealing the work ahead of him. He washed and redressed every wound as softly as he could manage, and he did not see any discomfort from Alfred, his blue eyes were plastered to Arthur's hands or straight ahead of him.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked without much warning. "Can I ask you something?"

"It's only fair." Arthur said in a strangely soft tone. "I asked you some things, right?"

Alfred nodded. "What did Francis say when you first took me to meet him?"

Arthur was glad he was to Alfred's side, and Alfred was looking ahead. Arthur blushed, he was glad Alfred hadn't asked why they were there; surely Francis would have made some comment or something. Arthur bite his lip, there was really only one reason why he knew what it was, he had asked Francis who laughed and happily told him before Arthur delivered quite a beating on him. "The Sex Pirate is here." Arthur blurted quickly.

"What! Why?!" Alfred's blue eyes were huge and he was staring up at him.

"I wasn't allows so proper and calm." Arthur said blushing, not meeting Alfred's blue eyes, which was becoming rather difficult. "I was quite rebellious…I stole things, didn't care much what people thought, I did 'things'…then things happened. My parents got sick, I got sick...I grew up. Someone had to take care of Peter was well as keep the family name going strong."

Alfred was quite, and Arthur wondered if his story was close to his…only not so rebellious. He finished redressing the last wound and tried not to sigh. He found Alfred wasn't looking at him; he was looking down at his hand, the hurt one. His fingers gently brushing it, Arthur wondered what he was thinking. He walked over to the far off table and place the bandages there, before going to go back to sit with Alfred.

He debated sitting on the floor, but the couch was open somewhat, Alfred was sitting up. He sat on the couch, awkwardly, he wasn't liking the thick dead silence that had fallen on them. Alfred let out a deep breath, maybe it was a sigh, Arthur wasn't sure, but he was sure there was a hand slowly taking his in. He looked over at Alfred who was looking straight ahead, like the wall was a whole lot more interesting.

"Alfred?" Arthur didn't know why he was talking; he guessed he couldn't take the silence that had been laying on them. He didn't get a 'hm' like he expected, no he wasn't exactly sure what he got. Alfred took his eyes away from the wall, and was suddenly giving him no room to breath before he could even know it happened.

He's eyes were wide, but he was just caught off guard, that didn't mean he didn't like it. It was a very nice feeling, as well as a wrong one. He shoved Alfred off him and shot up, not a single word could come out, he stormed out before he could say anything. He was angry, but not at Alfred, at himself. He stormed past everyone, who looked at him confused.

Reaching his room, he slammed the door and just about kicked the closest thing he could find. He couldn't feel that way…what would they think? Feliciano and Ludwig were lucky, they weren't like him, they could get away with being the way they were, but could Arthur. Alfred needed an heir, that's what he was; he needed someone after him, right? Arthur couldn't feel that way, it was wrong…both political and socially. So why was he so happy Alfred kissed him?

* * *

Ivan was planning, and that was just about all he was doing, well planning and avoiding his younger sister as best he could. Toris didn't like where this was going, Ivan hadn't planned this much when they wiped out Americana. He had to tell someone, but telling the other three generals who were taken from smaller kingdoms knew as well. They needed out side help, they need to warn Europa of its coming doom.

It was a hard task to pull of, and Toris didn't even know if he succeed in getting it to the right place and person, but it was someone. That would hopefully do.

* * *

_Another boring filler chapter, kinda, the next on is too, and Fourteen is where I want to get back to the action so yeah. Help me please._

_Please RxR X3  
_


	13. Feelings

_-sulks in dark corner- Stupid writer's block, baka baka baka~! Still no progress on chapter fourteen. No my brain refused to work on something like that cause it's got another fan fiction idea and I don't want to lose it so I'm trying to write the whole thing before posting it. So yeah. AND yes, I changed my pen name, so all of **watertribefreak148**'s stories are now **Mizu falls from Kumo**, which is less fandom based then the other one. So yeah.  
_

_Oh quick little note for you all. The time period for this story is somewhat undetermined, so I'm sorry if you're all going 'Dark ages stuff and...wait a minute.' This story is like all the time periods in one, but it is more around the time of American colonail days, that's the man time frame, but other things might come in and stuff so yeah. Just so you all know._

_I disown everything.  
_

* * *

Alfred had a good excuse for the small glass of liquor in his hand, even though he had done nothing but stared into and wondered where he went wrong. It was a good excuse, even though it was a lie. Matthew had come into to check on him, shortly after Arthur had stormed pasted him and just about slammed his door shut. He had asked him and Alfred smiled, saying his shoulder was acting up again, and he promised one glass to dull it. Matthew gave a weak nod and left him there, to stare into the glass.

Though the idea for drinking was rather close to the same thing, the pain it was dulling and hiding away was completely different. It wasn't physical, in fact Alfred's shoulder hadn't bothered him much, well it did, but he chose to ignore it, as well as every other physical injury that was reminding him they still existed. No, the drink was for something far worse, emotional pain. Alfred wished he could have had some when both him and Matthew were taking refuge in the forest.

Where had he gone wrong? It seemed like Arthur liked what he did, but it was like someone stopped time and whispered in Arthur's ear something was wrong, or what they were doing was wrong. Alfred knew it was wrong, and people would surely voice what they thought about the whole thing, especially his people. He was a prince, and the last one of his family, he would need someone after him. Arthur could exactly do that for him, but he could really careless about what others thought. He had always been taught to listen do whatever he thought what was right.

But what was right any more? Should he choice what was right for his kingdom, or for him? Alfred didn't know any more, and it wasn't an easy choice either. He needed some answer, something completely reasonable that made the choice easier. He liked Arthur, well it was more then just liked, and he really wished his heart would stop aching. It was worse then anything he had felt before.

He wanted the pain gone, and yet he couldn't bring the glass any closer to his lips.

* * *

Matthew could tell when anyone was emotionally confused; he had been himself, as well as Alfred. He remembered laughing at reality when he really felt like crying, when Alfred was mad when he was really actually relieved. They had argued when they were really agreeing, Alfred hugged him when Matthew had angered him somehow. It took a lot to make both him and Alfred like that, heck it took a lot to get Alfred any where close to that.

Sure Arthur stormed by him, and he appeared angry, that was of course if you didn't look at his face. He was smiling and blushing like the school girls when ever Alfred and him walked by. It caught him off guard, Arthur…_blushing_…like a _school girl_. Matthew knew Arthur had a wild side, Francis had told him that much, and more. Both sides did not seem like the kid that would blush like he was.

Francis made a quick comment in French; Matthew ignored it for the most part, hearing Arthur slam his door shut angrily. He didn't know what it took to get the Englishman like that, but for some reason he had a feeling Alfred was involved, like he said something to get the man all worked up and blushing. However Alfred was in a rather downcast, fake happiness mood and Matthew wasn't going to push him.

* * *

Arthur was so god damn happy, as well as god damn in the mood to kill something. Everything was wrong, all wrong, he wasn't supposed to be like this, but it explained a lot of things. Like when Matthew found him just about completely wasted a while back. It was the day Alfred had 'stumbled' into his life, and he was depressed. Alfred hadn't bothered staying a whole year with him, surely that would have gotten anyone depressed, right?

No, that was completely wrong, Alfred had just left him like he was nothing, but Arthur now saw it was for good reason. The look Alfred had when touching his bandages told him that much. He had almost made Arthur feel wanted, like if he died the whole world would end. Sure Arthur was needed in Europa, but not in the way Alfred had made him feel.

He was not in love however, no, that would be completely and utterly (wonderful) wrong. However Arthur knew one could only lie so much, he could only shove the feelings he had back so far. Eventually they would come back, strong and more powerful then ever, or worse…Alfred would bring them out. Just the though made Arthur's heart twist and feel like someone was ripping out while he was alive.

He didn't know what to feel; much less what was the right way to feel. He wished his ability to be carefree and just about get away with everything. He couldn't do that, he wasn't the Sex Pirate he was before, now he was the Arthur Kirkland. He had a status to uphold, and he couldn't go falling for just anyone, though some would love for that to happen. Part of him wished he could still be unconscious and have Kiku tend to his wound without him knowing, and the other part…wanted to be back with Alfred.

Stupid and childish feelings were flooding from every pore in his body. He couldn't be like this, it wasn't right, even though it felt it should be that way. "Bloody hell!" He muttered into his pillow.

Stupid, stupid, emotions.

* * *

"What is it?" Tino asked looking over Berwald's shoulder. He knew what it was, a letter, but still it seemed like the right question to ask. It wasn't addressed to them, but they got it any way, some messenger bird just landed there and stared at them. They were curious, not much mail came to their small plantation.

Berwald shrugged, he wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. He couldn't make much sense out of the whole thing. "Feliks." He said simply. Tino blinked up at him, like he couldn't make sense of it.

"It's for him?" Tino asked, Berwald nodded. "What does it say?"

"Invasion." Berwald said quickly. "Soviet Kingdom. T'll the King?"

"Yes!" Tino nodded quickly, pulling Berwald out the door in a rush.

* * *

"You're from Americana, right?" Ludwig demanded a rather confused Alfred who had his own problems to deal with. Alfred was blinking up at him from behind his glasses. The glass of liquor ripped from his hands, he would admit he was happy for that, and a rather demanding Ludwig in front of him.

"What does it mean anything to you?" Alfred asked, finding his hand was reaching for the glass, Ludwig swatted it else were, Alfred was glad.

"My brother said he owed a debt." Ludwig informed. "He didn't tell me what or to whom, you wouldn't happen to know."

Alfred looked Ludwig over; he had no clue who in the world he was talking to. Alfred sighed, Ludwig still thought he was some servant, and there was a slight chance Alfred would know something, when in reality he knew everything. He found himself smiling, the glass forgotten in his mind.

"_Alfred slow down darling." He heard his mother call, but that didn't stop him. His father laughed and he muttered something to his wife. Alfred ran ahead, his arms out spread like something that would fly. He was laughing and having a grand old time. He ran ahead of the guards, who were no better then his mother, but somewhat happy to see the small boy being the way he was._

_Alfred ran around the corner, placing a good deal of distance between him and the group. He froze though, shortly after rounding the corner and yelling they couldn't catch him. The fun left him, and puzzlement came over him, he couldn't make much sense of what was in front of him. He didn't know what to do, so he just started._

_It was a person…no a soldier…but they were people too. Alfred knew the armor wasn't from the Americana Kingdom, he had seen it before, he had promised his father he would wear it one day, his father only looked at him grimly. He didn't know where the armor was from. It was covered in red though, so was the sword that lay discarded, and the flag. Alfred gulped slightly, making his way towards the person._

_They had white hair…but they looked young. Alfred didn't know what to make of anything, but he felt like he should ask if everything was ok. "Hey…teenage grandpa…?" He said shaking the person, they were breathing, so they were alive…right? "Hello…old young man?"_

"_Who are you calling old?" The person suddenly said, startling Alfred and making him fall on his butt. The person hissed in pain but red eyes were suddenly fixed on the same boy._

"_Sorry." Alfred said in a small voice. "Are you ok?"_

"_Do I look okay?"_

"_No…just hold on a second." Alfred ran to the corner he had rounded, yelling hurry, hurry, and the group did just that._

"You could say I do?" Alfred said with a smug look on his face.

"Well then." Ludwig demanded, he made Alfred laugh slightly. "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing." Alfred said holding his hands up. "Only the fact that the debt was to me and my family."

* * *

By the end of winter Europa would be his, it had to be. He wasn't going to let that prince get in is way; no it would all be his. They would all be under his rule; they would be one with the Soviet Kingdom, like it should be. It was meant to be, always had been, he felt it, ever since he was kid. He would rule everyone, the whole world, and no one would question him. That was his job; his father hammered that into, both mentally and physically.

His childhood was not cruel, just…very disciplined. Ukraine always cried, but no one paid her much attention, she was somewhat always kept away from him, until he got older. He took care of her, and she promised anything to pay him back, somewhere in her mess of tears. Natalia had never really been right in the head, always claiming she would be his lovely wife. He never paid her much heed at all, he gave her things that made her leave, and but desistance between them.

Ivan wanted to show them all that he would rule. He would do what his father told him, make his sister stop crying, and his other one…he hadn't figured that out yet. Still with Europa he could do anything, Asia East would be a breeze. Wipe out every member of the Nihon Kingdom and go from there.

"We will have Europa by the end of the Winter." Ivan said darkly, running his hand's though Toris's hair. "We will, without fail."

* * *

_Nothing but a stupid filler. Like I said chapter fourteen is when everything will pick up, but stupid writer's block is going 'no you can't do that' and yeah. _

_Please RxR  
_


	14. It's up to Royality

_Ah...I got over the writers block, yay~! And I have the next six chapters planned out as well, I wrote it done so I wouldn't for get :3. I'm so happy, I got going on this again. Sorry it took so freaking long to update -cries in corner-_

_Oh other news, the roleplay I am doing with **Graffiti2DMyHeart, **has most of the first chapter done. With luck we can have it up this weekend, so be looking out for **Cowboy and Copper's **Tea to Tears, coming soon to a site near you._

_I don't own anything here...XD  
_

* * *

Matthew peered at Alfred worriedly, he knew very well this wasn't going to work, even if they pulled out their family crests, it wasn't going to work. To the world, the Americana kingdom was dead, and he knew damn well that anyone fleeing the kingdom would actually have the guts to say that they were the Prince and his cousin. They hardly looked like the happy teens that had been before.

A war torn eighteen year old and calm sixteen year old who was always ignored. Those were not the last two members of the royal family. No they were a bubbly, loud sixteen year old and the little timid shadow that followed him. This wasn't going to work; Matthew just knew it, especially with Ivan having come to ask for an alliance, it would be pure luck if they got anything.

Yet when Alfred came out, even though his arm was in a sling and simply finishing its healing, he had looked the part. He was in an army uniform of the Americana kingdom, the rich cobalt blue of the coat, red lining the collar and the cuffs on the sleeves. He had an assortment of weapons as well, his coat decorated with metals and things, obviously he had managed to get a hold of his old uniform and get them. Though it was for a general, Alfred made it look like that was what royalty wore.

Matthews was redder then Alfred, same thing, Alfred had managed to get it somehow, and it was clearly outshined like everything else Matthew did. He didn't have as many weapons, he was more of the peacekeeper, his whole family had been, Alfred's had power to back up what they said…hardly anything was a compromise.

"You can really clean up you know that America." Gilbert's voice came behind them, and the twin like cousins turned to the voice, finding Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert, and Kiku standing there. "So does…uh…what's his face over there." Gilbert said pointing.

"Matthew." Matthew said with a small smile and Gilbert shrugged him off, muttering to himself about how he was too awesome to remember. Matthew sighed, but didn't say anything else.

"I hate wearing this thing though." Alfred said, picking at the uniform and not the sling…like always.

"You really think this will work?" Kiku asked, his voice soft and gentle like it always was. The two twins glanced at each other, and Matthew noticed even Alfred was unsure, though he didn't show it.

"We have to try." Alfred said finally, his uneasiness working through his voice.

* * *

Alfred was always way to optimistic it seemed, there had been times when even he saw the bitter end and yet he smiled and said it would work out when he very well knew it was useless. Yet it had always been in his mind set, that if one thought the better outcome, they usually got something close to it. However here, there was hardly anything that assured they were even going to get past the castle gates, much less see the King, and he did not need the guards looking at him funny to tell him that.

Matthew had confirmed that everyone knew the two were from Americana, but they had been two mere citizens of it, not the royalty they were. The fact that they walked there didn't help either, people at looked at them funny, and it was a known fact guards had them in more then just the corner of their eye. Yet they got to the gates, waiting as the two guards quarreled about who was to be the messenger. Alfred was finding it harder and harder to smile, and there was a crowd gathering.

"We really need to speak with the king." Alfred insisted putting his foot down.

"He has a very important guest…_boy_." The guard snarled, leaning forward and gripping his double sided axe. "There are more important things then you little dress-up party."

"_Dress-up_." Alfred shrieked, wincing slightly at the pain in his arm, he noticed the quick concern that flood Matthew. "This is just about everything but that!"

"Alfred, calm down." Matthew cautioned, though Alfred heard, he really wanted to punch the guard in the face.

"Look…can someone just _go_ and tell the king we're here." Alfred snapped lowly, watching as the guard was about to object again. "I don't care if he's with someone fucking important we need to talk with him." Alfred was not going to walk away so easily, his blue eyes were dangerous, Matthew knew that.

"Oi, Norway!" The guard yelled, looking up at the higher up wall, receiving a blank start form some pale blonde man. "Go tell the king he's got impatient guests." The man didn't say anything, still staring blankly, before turning to someone else and muttering something watching as the other scurried of. The guard turned, "happy now."

"More then what I was a minute ago." Alfred said with some posed smile that was just beaming with extremely pissed aura to it. Matthew touched his arm and it disappeared faster then ever, much to both their relief.

* * *

"I assure you I'm completely healthy." Arthur said with a bored expression on his face…why did their king have to be so worried about him….there was a bloody kingdom to be worry about. He rested his head in his hand, taking a sip of tea as he did so. His fingers brushed the last bit of the wound, causing him to scowl darkly. "Please tell me you declined that man's bloody wished for alliance."

"Why would I form an alliance when some kingdom's official attacks my most powerful nobleman?" The king informed, causing Arthur to snort slightly, remembering the man had only wished to know if he was okay, and did nothing else. "Why did he attack you again?"

Arthur smiled, few people actually knew it was because Alfred had been under his wing for a while, the king was not one of them. "Something I did indirectly." Arthur said, muttering it into his tea, causing the king to look at him with a questioning look. "Were you familiar with the Americana Royal family?" Arthur asked, placing his cup down.

"They were nothing but a bunch of wild cards…not many choose to get to know them." The king said, in a way that told Arthur that the king didn't bother to get to know them. "Heck that whole kingdom was a wild card."

Arthur went to speak when there was a knock at the door, which caused the king to sigh and mutter a small 'come in'. A servant entered, hurrying over to the king and Arthur. He bowed gently, obviously more worried about getting on Arthur's nerves then the kings. "Pardon my interruption…but there seems to be someone at the front gates demanding to see you." Arthur noticed the surprise written on the king's face, as he did his best to figure out what action to take.

"Do you know who they are?" The king questioned, sending an apologizing glance at Arthur.

"Twin blonde teenagers in Americana Kingdom uniforms sir." The servant said, and Arthur just about chocked on his tea, quickly composing himself like a gentleman should, cursing under his breath…so that's what Alfred had been working on.

Arthur had seen very little of Alfred in the month after the attack, most of it was the to avoiding the other like there was no tomorrow, but the past week Alfred seemed to have been extremely busy, even Matthew had little clue what he was doing. Arthur had of course worked the guts up to actually ask the teen what he was up too. The nobleman had found Alfred hovering over some extremely worn uniform, as working about it with his only good hand. Of course then he was shoved out with a smile and few other words.

It had bothered him…but now he understood. "The bloody twat." Arthur muttered into his hand, coughing a bit, both King and servant were looking at him with wide eyes.

"You know those two?" The king asked.

"I was attacked because I did something indirectly…right, they happened to be the indirectly." Arthur muttered, getting up from his seat gracefully. "I would suggest listening to what they have to say. Besides it's not like we can avoid a war with the Soviet Kingdom now that he knows they been living here."

"Who are they?" The king demanded getting to his feet as well.

Arthur looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he smirked. "A huge wild card." He headed to the door, more than ready to take the back door out of the castle.

* * *

Yao sighed slightly, squirming under Ivan's curious childish looks. He had met the man when he was a child, when both of them were mere children. He remembered running around and being a kid, usually stopping Ivan from killing something or kicking the brains out of someone. Unlike his cousin's, Yao knew him at a young age, while the other's had meet him when he wasn't being the Ivan Yao remembered.

Still their childhood friendship still lingered, maybe grew into something more, judging by a few moments in their past. As a friend (lover), Yao knew he had duties to Ivan, but his younger brother (cousin) Kiku held some of Yao's duties as well. Family against each other always ended badly, and friend against friend might end up being like fighting against family with Ivan.

Ivan's purple eyes were trained on Yao, waiting for his answer, and he wasn't going to leave until he got one. It was a simple question, why was it taking so long to answer the question; Ivan was clearly showing his patience was wearing thin.

"I don't know if I can pick a side, aru." Yao said looking down at his robes, beautiful blood red silk. "Kiku and I seemed to be getting on better terms now, aru." Ivan's eyes narrowed dangerously low. "I don't want to betray years of friendship as well, aru." Ivan's eyes widened just enough to show Yao he might not die yet.

"Are you saying you want to be neutral?" Ivan said making it seem like that was the worst thing someone could even think of doing.

"If it's what I feel I must do then, yes, aru." Yao said bracing himself, waiting for the giant hands to shove down his small little frame. But it never came; in fact there was the sound of someone getting up. Yao looked up sharply, to see Ivan was on his feet, peering down with a creep, but loving smile.

"You will come to, da?" Ivan said with a small laugh at the end, his whole face smiling as he turned, leaving Yao in his room. "You will see family is nothing." And with that he was gone.

* * *

The King hardly came out of the castle, usually he opened the castle up when it was needed, but he rarely ever sat foot outside of it. So when the huge gates opened and the front guards turned in shocked to find the king making extremely good time towards them, everyone took a huge step back. Matthew took a small step back as well; more then ready to do more if it was need. Alfred didn't move an inch, if anything he stood up straighter; like he always had been his father had called him to court.

"Who sent you?" The king asked before Alfred could even get a word in.

Alfred snapped his head to Matthew, who had sent them here? Ivan? Kiku? Their family? Themselves? None of them seemed to make much sense at all. Their people hadn't sent them either, there was hardly a way to say who sent them and have it make sense. Yet Alfred went with the whole thing, wondering the worst that could actually happened.

"We sent ourselves." Alfred said watching has the king just looked at him. "We're here on royal business…I think." Alfred said looking at Matthew who was looking as if to say 'don't ask me!'

"That makes no sense at all, do you know that." The king said shaking his head; Alfred nodded with a small 'of course'. The king sighed, "You're lucky I was told to listen to you two, if I am right about what you came to talk about, then we best get inside." Alfred and Matthew exchanged looks and hurried followed after the man.

* * *

_Well it wasn't suppose to be a filler but it is, actions starts in sixteen for sure, maybe fifteen, but don't go with me on that just yet. Still I'm happy another chapter for you, and thanks for all the faves and reviews and stuff like that._

_Please RxR  
_


End file.
